


月極姫 PART-1

by Kinokis



Series: 月極姫 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinokis/pseuds/Kinokis
Summary: 赵晓英勾结鸣太子插刀二柱子 。本文又名：《月色: 工作日深夜2点的恋人》《第七班三角恋为何那样呢 》《我的恐怖闺蜜》《Illegal High~ ☆ 》《私の愛するひと》
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: 月極姫 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640002
Kudos: 26





	月極姫 PART-1

**Author's Note:**

> 我至今记得小学八年级时从租影碟的店铺中兴冲冲的拿回一叠Naruto，看完第一集时泪流满面的情形。  
> 因为Naruto，我第一次拿起笔开始了同人创作。甚至还尝试了画画，学习了PS。  
> 因为Naruto我第一次打开了网络交友的大门，认识很多才华横溢的同好。  
> 天下没有不散的宴席，几年后退坑的我曾因为小时候写过的黑历史而想过永远不会再回头看。  
> 就好像爱了很多年的人和事，好像有一天突然就放下了，不再挂怀，还会嘲笑自己的幼稚。  
> 偏偏这个世界很混账。多年后偶尔翻出结局，有种童年时做过的美梦突然被强行续到屎一样结尾的愤怒。  
> 这种愤怒来得极其上脑，所以最初的最初，《月极姬》真的只是我出于对岸本瞎鸡儿结局的愤怒产物，只想开车，只想宣泄自己的情绪。  
> 结果却因为被鼬樱吧、lof上有爱的大家浇灌成为了一篇真正意义上有深度和内涵的故事（此处捧读）。  
> 可以说这个故事，是由屏幕前的你们和我一起写出来的。
> 
> 无论怎样，这个叫岸本齐史的男人和他的弟弟岸本圣史以及他不知姓名的老婆，  
> 确实构筑了我生命中一个非常重要的故事。  
> 即便怎样说着讨厌，时隔十几年，我依然会因为火影而流泪。  
> 希望这样的我，写出来的这样的故事，会让你们看得开心。
> 
> 虽然还没有写完，自己也没什么信心能不能走到结局，  
> 又或者会不会因为自己把控不住情节和角色而写崩，怀抱着诸多的困惑和不自信，  
> 还是想感谢大家跟我一起写到了今天。
> 
> 食用愉快啦！
> 
> Kinokis  
> 3/30/2019

【1】

“佐助君，一路小心。”

这天木叶村口秋风萧瑟，树叶漫不经心的摇曳刷拉，宇智波夫妇照例在此告别。

宇智波樱会在脑海里描绘出几年前还停驻此处的石凳，那是自己挽留离村的宇智波佐助未果后被敲晕并放置的地方。

木叶的经济发展的很好很快，木叶的人民正在全面的奔向小康，这一点从房贷居高不下的利息就能看出来了。这孤零零的石凳和彼时静谧的夜色早已被热闹的商区取代，宇智波樱不知道自己为何要念想那些。

她穿着平时家里穿的常服，只是摘去了围裙。给丈夫的便当仔仔细细的包裹在点缀着樱花的手绢里，打得结平整又结实，她慎重的递给了面前男人。

男人伸出仅有的手，没有接过便当，却落在了她的领口上，拢紧了她敞开的领口。那下面藏着一枚浅浅的淡粉色吻痕，颜色比她的头发深不了多少。

“别着凉了。”他的目光沉静如水，不仔细观察不会注意到潜伏其中的温柔。

他的手指触到了她的锁骨，春野樱顿时打了个寒颤。

宇智波佐助有时候会让她感到陌生。他在她的生命中缺席了很多年，再见到时已经长得难以置信的高了。当然，也多了很多她从一开始就注意到却拒绝往深处想的特质。比如残忍，比如决绝，比如原本就桀骜孤高的性子。

有时候夜里她会从噩梦里惊醒，梦见佐助扼住她的喉咙，眸子要滴血，嘴唇轻轻张合吐露出令她心碎的句子：“春野樱，你真的很碍事。”

她惊得从床上坐起，浑身冷汗，刘海纠缠在太阳穴上，头疼欲裂。那梦来得太真实，太撕心裂肺，倒仿佛那才是真的，而躺在自己身边的宇智波佐助是假的。  
睡在她身侧的佐助睡眠很轻，听到了她的动静也睁开了朦胧的眼。

“怎么了。做噩梦了？” 他的声音带着困倦的鼻音，像受伤的小动物发出的呜咽。人畜无害，温柔似水。他用仅剩的一条胳膊搂住她的腰，抱紧她。

她害怕的简直要发抖。

究竟哪个是梦境，哪个是现实，她缺乏实感。

佐助亲着她的额头，安慰她，问她要不要讲讲梦到了什么。

她脑海里鲜明的印着他居高临下一手穿过自己身体的痛苦，一瞬间天崩地裂。  
然后她嗫嚅道：“记不清了。”

他吻着她的眼泪，说没关系。她哭得越来越凶，却始终不再讲出一个字。

“樱。你为什么不多穿一件外套。”站在木叶村口的宇智波佐助这样责备道。  
宇智波樱浑身微微颤抖着，她很清楚不是因为寒冷。突如其来的记忆闪回让她的大脑几乎停止了转动，只知道紧攥着手中的便当，指节都用力到发白。

佐助叹了口气，解开了自己身上的斗篷，执拗的披在了她身上，然后拿走了她手上的便当。

“好好照顾自己。我这次可能会在外面呆得久一些。大概几个星期后再回村换一批补给... 我会提前写信给你的。”

她呆立在那里，嗅着佐助斗篷里他的味道。

“嗯... 佐助君，一路小心。”她终于勉强出一个微笑。

他也淡淡的笑了，随即转身走向村外。

所以回村的理由也就是为了换补给了。并不是因为这里有个家呢。宇智波樱这样想着，一边拖着步子走向寂寞的宅子，一边脱掉了佐助的斗篷。回到家，她穿回了围裙，随即手机一震：

“今晚，老地方？”来电没有名字，只是一串数字。

“嗯。”她简短的回复。

【2】

漩涡鸣人自从实现了童年梦想当上了火影后，就越发质疑自己这么多年奋斗的目标到底是什么。用影分身变出几百个自己，亲力亲为村里各种鸡毛蒜皮的琐事，从修缮屋棚到追逐走失的宠物。当然，政局上的事更加麻烦。

有时候鸣人会觉得自己整日沉溺于在村民中助人为乐是因为这样就有借口不去想那些错综复杂的阴谋诡计了。那些事从来不是他擅长的。

下班时间终于到了，但是火影是没有上班下班一说的。加班和生活也是一回事。

日向雏田推门而入的时候，对着火影办公桌上堆积成山的泡面桶皱了眉，但在看到伏案而睡的鸣人后随即转为心疼。她轻手轻脚的把泡面桶收走，然后把便当放在了桌上。她看着鸣人熟睡的倦容，轻轻缩到了门外，轻轻带上了门。

鸣人再睁眼时，天已经完全黑了。桌上依然是今天没处理完的各种文书卷宗。

他睡得脖子酸疼，一抬头却瞧见月光打下一个窈窕的影子在自己身前。扭头一看，春野樱坐在窗台上，望着月亮发呆。

“醒了？”她头也不回的问道。不算问句。

“佐助走了？”他盯着她脖颈处曼妙曲线，回了另一个不算问句的问句。

宇智波樱懒懒的把腿从窗沿挪到地上，一步步向办公桌走来。

“雏田送来的便当都凉了。”她指指与桌上乱七八糟办公用品格格不入的精巧便当盒子。  
鸣人的双眼微微带着些黑眼圈，此时却相当精神。他顺势把樱搂过来，引导着她分开腿坐在自己腿上，有意无意的用大腿蹭了蹭她双腿中间敏感的部分。樱不赞成也不反对，由着鸣人嗅自己的颈窝。他随即评价道：“你身上还有佐助的味道。”

“你真无聊。”宇智波樱懒得反抗，不过对方也并没有进一步的什么动作。  
鸣人一头闷进她的胸口，抱着她，很久没讲话。

“累坏了吧。”宇智波樱摸摸他的头，终于双臂揽住他的背。

“想到今晚的事就怎样都得打起精神呢。火影七代目，满足您的一切需求。”鸣人半玩笑半认真的蹭蹭她的颈窝，暧昧的把气息撒在她的耳根。

她噗嗤一声笑出声，捧起他的脸仔细端详着。

这是真正喜欢她的男人的脸。这是给她安全感的脸。  
她完整的见证了这张脸从少年蜕变成男人，乃至带着情欲和索求的所有表情。  
这是完完全全属于她的。

想到这一点，她觉得自己心中那个空洞的窟窿仿佛被坚实而温暖的填满了。  
就像他的身体进入她的阴道时的那种满足感一样。

她一点也不怨恨或嫉妒日向雏田，就像是把自己的东西借给别人使用，即便再久不归还，那东西依然是自己的一样。她反而乐得自己的东西有人代为保管，省的占用自己的空间和时间，却可以在自己需要的时候随时拿来。

在她想这些的时候，鸣人已经把她脱得干干净净堵在浴室的墙上，用粗大灼热的下体摩擦着她的臀缝了。她的肩胛骨感受着他训练有素的胸肌，他一手握着她的左乳，另一只手摸索着打开了淋浴的开关，温热的水洒在两人身上，暧昧的水汽充满了整个玻璃隔间。

“樱酱这里真可爱… ”鸣人屏息凝神的舔着她的耳朵，揉捻着她娇嫩的乳头，认真的如同在搓一颗螺旋丸。他对她的取悦一丝不苟，俨然是修行的一种。她回报以一声慵懒的呻吟，赞许他的态度。

作为一个努力的吊车尾，鸣人是从零开始学习床笫情趣与技巧的。尽管他早在11岁时就开发了色诱术，但是春野樱某一天偶然发现，云朵后全裸的女体的裆部竟然什么结构都没有。作为一个熟知人体解剖结构的医疗忍者，樱非常认真的拿出解剖图细致讲解，还在鸣人面红耳赤走神后狠狠的敲了一记暴栗给他。

那时候他们大概是青春期吧，十五六岁的年纪。春野樱那时候还不把鸣人当做男人看待，因为鸣人是最值得信赖的伙伴，是生死与共的朋友，是… 共同与自己牵挂佐助的七班成员。

那时候的春野樱还在梦想着嫁给宇智波佐助，那时候春野樱从来没想过自己会跟漩涡鸣人发生关系。

人生总是无常，如今已是宇智波夫人的自己竟然出轨了鸣人，这种事大概会让十几年前的自己精神崩溃。说不定精神崩溃的是现在的自己吧。

【3】

宇智波佐助在森林中闲庭信步一般穿梭。夕阳快沉到底了，暮色从四面八方笼罩而来。

他一手拎着便当，另一只袖子在风中飘扬。明明身上有背包，但他却并没有把便当盒子装进去，而是四平八稳的拎在手里。隐蔽的据点就在前方的山洞里，他隐隐感觉腹中空空，也差不多是饭点了。

娴熟的生火烧水，设置安全的结界，一通忙活后几乎是有些急切的打开了樱花手绢包着的便当。

造型简单却精巧的尖头筷子，花样繁多而精致的料理，便当下一层是十几颗捏得瓷实紧致的行军丸，显然是精心制作的。虽然味道他有所领略，不过想到这是出自妻子之手，就显得不那么令人生厌了。末了还有一张便条：

佐助君：  
用餐愉快！  
寂寞时会想我吗？  
希望下次相会能快些到来。

妻 宇智波樱 上”

目光落在“宇智波樱”几个字时他多眨了一下眼，觉得这几个字略微陌生了些。但嘴角的弧度隐隐变得不那么僵直。

寂寞吗… 

宇智波一边慢慢品着便当，一边咀嚼着这些字眼，思绪飘忽到了远方。  
与其说是寂寞，不如说是孤独。以孤寂为常态的人，大概才会懂得须臾间相会的可贵吧。

鬼使神差的他扭头看了看背后。篝火映照出了两个人的身影，劈啪作响，影影幢幢。另一个影子身形曼妙，伸出手覆在自己影子的脸颊上，两个影子越来越近，最后融为一体。

他又眨了眨眼。只剩下了自己一个人影子。  
是幻觉。

一瞬间他感觉心里有个角落有点空。

两三年前他再次轻戳樱的额头说“下次吧”，径自走出了木叶。那时他没仔细看她下定决心的表情，所以自己在快抵达森林边缘时突然听到背后一声执着的呐喊时是有些惊诧的。

春野樱披着斗篷和背包，追赶得非常吃力，气喘吁吁，脸涨得有些红。

“请带上… 不，请不要介意我跟佐助君一起旅行。”她说这话时异常认真，甚至让他心烦意乱，无从拒绝。真是麻烦的女人。

他诧异的眉眼随即恢复平静，撇了撇嘴角。静默了几秒钟，他头也不回的向森林深处奔去。他故意跑的又快又急，几乎是屏息凝神注意力只在脚下；甚至还专挑了最难走的、根本不能称之为路的地方。他就这样跑了几乎整整一个小时，从黄昏跑到天变得完全漆黑。在他终于听不到身后动静时，他狂跳不止的心脏却感到如释重负。

总算是知难而退了吧。

肚子里空空的，因为体力的消耗和精神的烦躁。他不耐烦生了堆火布置好结界，开始琢磨附近有什么可以抓来吃。

都是她害的。

本来他有充足的时间不紧不慢的找一个安全又资源丰富的地方过夜的，都是她害得自己慌不择路。春野樱。让人恼火的女人。

所以在他摸黑抓鱼回来时瞧见篝火旁边坐着一身狼狈却挂着胜利笑容笑嘻嘻的盯着自己的女人时，几乎一瞬间灵魂被击中。那女人还从鼓囊囊的背包中变戏法般掏出一个便当盒。

这是他第一次吃除了母亲之外的人给自己准备的便当。也是他吃过的最难吃的便当。

但是他吃完了里面所有的食物，包括腌得极其不像话的姜片。因为她一直表情忐忑的盯着自己。所以自己也下意识的扫了扫她身上的伤口。斗篷被刮蹭的七七八八，右脚脚踝上有个位置可能是碰到了石头的棱角划了一道挺深的口子。她额角的汗把刘海纠结在一起，还混着灰尘。她鼻尖微微泛着油光。

她就这样坐在篝火旁，跟自己隔得很近。这让他更加不适。

“难吃的要命。你真的会做饭吗。”他用手背随意的擦擦嘴，把便当盒子扔在地上，借机稍微挪远了一些。就在这时，她突然不知哪来的勇气，伸出手抚上自己的脸颊。他能感觉到她手心薄薄的茧。

时间一瞬间停止。

篝火一明一灭，影影幢幢，两个影子连接在了一起。在这无边的黑暗中，他只看到了她祖母绿的双瞳在火光的映射下发出璀璨的光芒。这种光芒灼伤了他。

这是他曾经真心实意想杀死的女人。她现在正怯生生的抚摸着自己的脸颊，仿佛过去的一切不曾发生，仿佛下一秒被雷切贯穿也没有关系。

跟春野樱的结合，是宇智波佐助从未想过、但末了却来得最顺理成章的事情。  
年少时脑子里全被复仇这样的字眼占据，从未想过爱情和婚姻。  
春野樱是除了漩涡鸣人之外唯一一位感情特殊的同伴，她对自己的感情来得绵长又执着，有时候甚至会让自己觉得困惑。

这种困惑激发了他的自我防御机制。他甚至疑心这一切都是她装出来的，她正在代替木叶执行特殊的监视任务。木叶高层故意选择了身份特殊的她，这样自己既无法杀掉她也无法摆脱她。

但春野樱终究是用执着和真挚捂热了他敏感多疑的心。  
很多年后他终于明白了，他害怕的不是春野樱，而是这种名为爱的东西：一个人毫无保留的把自己的一切坦诚的献给另一个人，那种虔诚让神都感到害怕。

想到这个世界上有一个人会无论如何都接纳自己的任何事，并且永远绝对不会背叛自己，这种想法让他无由来的安心。

他有些后悔当初打掉她怯生生伸来的手了。  
下次回去就补偿她。用言语之外的一切向她道歉赎罪。  
宇智波佐助这么想着，合眼进入了梦乡。

【4】

周日下午茶会是木叶的太太们的八卦新闻集散地。山中夫人是茶会的组织者之一，宇智波太太作为其挚友兼损友，还是时不时要来参加捧场的。再说了，奈良夫人泡的茶还是相当不错的，秋道夫人烘焙饼干的技术也是一流。宇智波太太刻意的用目光搜寻了一番。日向夫人今天缺席了 - 以往她会带来她自制的和果子然后腼腆的向大家问好。

宇智波太太轻不可闻的呼了一口气，然后端起面前的茶杯。

“喂喂你这家伙又走神了吧？真是的... 有没有听我讲话啊你这宽额头？”对面的山中夫人略有些不满，叽叽喳喳的感觉又像回到了二人童年。

樱嘴角上抬，隔着热茶氤氲的雾气打量着井野。婚后的井野大约过得挺幸福的，眉眼间都是成熟女人应有的韵味。作为山中家族的独女，婚后也并未改掉姓氏。

记忆突然恍惚的回溯到当初自己屡屡被同龄的孩子欺凌时，井野如天神般出现和拯救了她的时刻。  
井野是... 井野啊。自信优秀又大方的女孩子，家世显赫，又有秘术。彼时的自己除了宽得过分的额头和伤痕累累的自尊心什么都没有吧。如今的自己担负着整个医疗部的管理教育事宜，嫁进了万千少女春梦中的宇智波家，一下子有些恍若隔世。

“当然有在听啊。你不是在问我为什么厨艺这么糟糕么？”樱又抿了一口茶。  
“那是很久以前的内容了！！”井野敲敲桌子，涂得精巧的指甲油闪烁着耀眼的光泽，“所以说，我在问你，你跟佐助在那种事上谁比较主动啊？”

樱一瞬间差点喷茶。井野什么时候养成了这种问没羞没躁的问题还一本正经的习惯啊？？

井野捂嘴窃笑：“啊呀啊呀，害羞了呢小樱，你不会是一直都主动扑倒他办了他的吧？毕竟他给我的感觉相当冷淡呢，你要是不主动的话他好像永远不会有下一步的感觉------”

“... ...”樱低头看着掌心的茶杯泛起涟漪，不说话。

“我说小樱啊，姐姐我很担心你哦~ 夫妻生活不和谐的话，婚姻很快就会如履薄------”

“他比较主动的。”樱突然说道。

“诶？”井野显然吃惊。“第一次也是吗？”

“跟他一起旅行的时候... 一天晚上。他... 主动提出要... 做那种事。”樱喉咙发干说完这句话，随即抬起头。

井野在她眼中捕捉到了晦暗的色彩。这种潜伏的捉摸不定的情绪浮动在樱的脸上，一下子蛰了井野。下一刻，人群适时的发出一阵热闹，日向夫人来了，大家纷纷欢迎。

井野也站起身，逃也似的离开了樱的桌子。

樱平静的望着日向夫人，露出一个礼貌的微笑。

雏田跟鸣人的第一次会是怎样的呢？春野樱在脑海中不带任何感情色彩的描绘着二人躯体纠缠的画面。反正再怎么样，大约不会像自己跟佐助那样来得糟糕吧。

第一次主动追着宇智波佐助出村是春野樱的主动决定。关于佐助，她有很多事想不明白，所以想要亲自确认。那个人一如既往的排斥着自己，而自己披荆斩棘般努力向他靠近。

旅行的日子不咸不淡，偶有惊险，大部分时间是琐碎的日常，生火取水烹饪侦查。她努力证明自己不是拖后腿的存在，几乎是小心翼翼的观察着各种细节，思考自己可以帮上忙的地方。这样的日子过了大约一个月，佐助似乎总算是默认她的存在了。不再故意突然狂奔不止把自己甩在身后，会静静的看自己做事不加阻拦（他经常纠正她做的很多事），会在长夜中均匀呼吸正常睡眠（最初几夜似乎是因为她的存在，他会在夜里翻来覆去，睡袋窸窸窣窣的动静让根本睡不着的她听得格外清楚）。

某个夜晚自己几乎是半睡半醒时，他突然毫无预兆的跨坐在她身上，拉开她睡袋的拉链，也解开了她的衣服时，她几乎以为自己在做梦。

佐助的眸子近在咫尺，他低垂的头发扫在自己脸上，痒痒的。她看不清楚他的表情。她感觉胸前很冷，寒冷的夜风激起了鸡皮疙瘩，更让她胸前两点嫣红挺立。而他的手指在玩弄那里。篝火是快烧尽了，身上跨坐的男人很重，而且一言不发的捏弄着她的胸，这她感到本能的感到害怕。

“佐... 佐助君？”她浑身都在发抖，说不清是因为害怕还是因为紧张。“你... 你怎么了？”  
他没有回答，手顺着她胸前的沟壑一路摸向上，经过她的锁骨和脖颈，然后停留在她的下巴上。

“明知故问。”他低沉的声音在很近的地方响起，几乎让她感觉骨头在共振。他的拇指摩挲着她因紧张而干涩的嘴唇，耐心中带着些许粗暴，在找准一个机会后探进她的牙关然后搅动着她的舌头。她柔软的口腔时不时被他的指甲盖刮蹭，想传达的话语全部被他的手指搅成毫无意义的声音。

“樱。这不就是你想要的么。”他的压得更重了，几乎让她喘不过气。他铺陈开整个睡袋，然后从下面掀起她的睡裙，手伸进了她的内裤，粗暴的戳弄着她的下体。  
“这不就是，你们，想要的么。”他咬着她的耳朵用湿热的气息裹挟着残忍的语句灌进她的大脑。

一瞬间天崩地裂，春野樱猛得抽出胳膊，使尽了全身的力气还本能的添加了些查克拉推开佐助。

呵，“你们”。宇智波佐助怕是把自己当做了木叶来跟踪他的间谍了吧。完全出自自我意愿的行为被解读为出于组织利益的虚情假意，这种污蔑来得比什么都钻心。

春野樱想直接起身就着夜色直接离开，哪怕她根本不知道自己到底在哪，而木叶又在哪。反正只要离开宇智波佐助就好，再多呆一秒都是折磨。

然而被甩开的佐助只是静静的坐在地上，没有更多动作，也没有言语。血色的眼睛在月光下格外醒目，她对视着他，目光里全是震怒和失望。

然后她在他眼里看到了落寞和自嘲。

“呐... 春野樱。如你所见，我根本就不是个值得被爱的男人吧。”他缺乏波澜的低沉声音这样说道。

春野樱如今已经忘了那晚自己到底在想什么，大约是佐助那副失魂落魄的样子让她心疼不已唤起了母性，所以她最终竟然没有走掉，而是抱住了他。

所以之后的事情就顺理成章了。春野樱隐隐想过后果，但是她至今不确定自己到底后不后悔。

他企图进入她的身体时，她还没有完全准备好，所以疼痛来得相当猛烈。他在尽己所能的克制自己，但肿胀又急需发泄的男根还是捅得她泪水连连。到最终进入并且开始动时，她已经痛得麻木了。她双臂环抱住他身体，仿佛在祈祷疼痛来的不那么深入。他一半出自本能一半出于情迷意乱的吻着她身上一切他能吻到的地方，吻得激烈又急切，仿佛平日所有的深沉都是为了此刻的不加克制。

他没有问她可以射在哪里，最后猛烈的动作伴随着他抬起她的臀，死死抵住然后释放。疼痛大约总算是被隐约的快感冲淡，但樱感觉从始至终自己的脑袋都在云里雾里，有种晕乎错乱又迷茫的感觉。他起伏的身体覆在她身上，压得她几乎无法呼吸。

和佐助君做了。这算是做爱吗？从始至终佐助没有再说过别的话，只是在高潮时低吼了她的名字。

春野樱迷茫的望着夜空中的星，感觉到了一种前所未有的荒诞。就像是梦想了很久的事情突然以一种从未期待的方式到来，说不清楚究竟是惊喜还是惊吓的复杂情绪。

【5】

全心全意被一个人爱着是什么感觉呢？  
会因为自己不喜欢那个人而感到… … 恶心吗？

日向雏田从未开口问过漩涡鸣人这些问题，即便是他向她求婚的那天也是如此。

全世界都知道漩涡鸣人喜欢春野樱，他们亲密的如同双胞胎，大大小小的打闹都透着纯真的暧昧。  
雏田其实从未期许自己会成为漩涡鸣人身边那个名正言顺的人，鸣人回应自己感情的可能性于她而言就像是期待一株植物能在阳光照射不到的地方开花结果一样。  
他跟她求婚时变戏法一般从身后掏出一个精致的戒指，她知道那是他躲着自己吃了一个月的拉面攒出来的钱。坐着的地方是木叶最气派也是隐私最有保障的餐厅 - 日向家处理重要事宜时会在此处宴请他人 - 点的料理也是她平时最爱吃的。对面的男人的表情认真且坚定，正是自己从年幼时就憧憬的人。

她却偷偷哭了。不是因为感动或者狂喜，而是因为她发现自己给出肯定的回答后，鸣人并没有发自内心的露出幸福的笑容。那种他跟春野樱在一起时会露出的笑容。

雏田观察鸣人太久了，他的一举一动，他的眼角眉梢，全都逃不过她的眼睛。  
她一边哭一边默默的想：假如这辈子自己都没有办法成为漩涡鸣人最爱的女人，成为他的妻子真的可以吗？  
身为宗家大小姐的雏田从未想去争夺“第一”这样的位置。“大小姐”这种头衔从出生时就砸在她头上，让她无所适从。大人教育她的体态仪容，总会扔出这样一句话：“大小姐就要有大小姐的样子。”可大小姐到底是什么呢？为什么因为恰好是第一个出生在宗家的孩子就要承担这种命运呢？隐忍和逃避是她自小抗拒这种身份的方式，她痛恨自己被迫承担起了“第一”这样的身份和相应的责任。

这是她第一次想要做第一 - 想要做漩涡鸣人最爱的女人。

雏田这样想着，擦干了眼泪，回到了鸣人所在的隔间中。  
被问到怎么哭了的时候，她擦了擦红红的眼睛，小声说：“因为太幸福了… 所以忍不住哭出来了。真的很抱歉让你见到这样的窘态。”

婚后雏田终于明白了漩涡鸣人向自己而不是春野樱求婚的原因。

新上任的七代目的火影以前所未有的热情投入工作，睡眠和饮食都极其敷衍。即便在这种情况下，他依然努力维持着一周一次做爱的夫妻日常。

就仿佛这并不是他想要的，而是他认为她所需要的，因而必须履行的责任一样。

责任。没错。这个字眼准确的概括了漩涡鸣人百分之九十九的行为动机。

没有向春野樱求婚、反而鼓励她去追随宇智波佐助，是因为他希望他的两位朋友都获得幸福。向自己求婚，是因为自己苦恋多年，日向家的长辈也跟六代目明里暗里提了很多次。漩涡家和日向家的联姻，强强联合，怎么看都没什么问题。

他会精心准备每一次约会，会细心的照顾她的感受，会挽着她的手在偶尔空闲的日子陪自己逛街，会高兴的吃她做的饭，会很耐心的等她高潮再顾及他的欲望。

他尽职尽责的履行作为丈夫的责任，就像他履行作为火影的责任，作为七班队员的责任，作为漩涡鸣人的责任。这种责任感来得全方位多角度，在婚后大半年，雏田已经认为鸣人出于责任放弃了去爱春野樱。何况自从半年前春野樱再次跟着宇智波佐助出村，就再没回来。

想到这里，雏田觉得非常放心。  
她熟练的洗着午餐后的盘子，白皙细嫩的手指被橡胶手套保护的很好。洗涤剂是薰衣草味道的，是前几天鸣人跟自己一起逛超市时买的。他很认真的在货架前挑了很久，最后选了这一瓶。

“薰衣草的味道，非常淡雅，但是浓烈起来的话也会非常醉人呢。”他把这瓶塞进购物车里，随即注视着她娇羞的双眸，补充了一句“就像你一样。”

漩涡鸣人很少说什么情话，所以这赞美来得让人措手不及。即便是婚后，日向雏田依然会因为这种话烧脸。这一刻的她非常幸福。比被求婚的时刻幸福的多。

今晚做什么吃呢？好不容易到了周末，可以给鸣人准备一个惊喜吗… ？比如果体围裙什么的？（“果体围裙”这个概念是花火告诉自己的，小自己好几岁的妹妹在某些方面来得比姐姐成熟的多）

就在这时门口的风铃刷拉拉的响了 - 鸣人的声音传来：

“雏田！今晚樱酱回来了，卡卡西老师说要组织七班聚会，所以可能晚上你先自己吃点好的哟。”还在工作中的七代目火影是显然是偷偷从办公室忙里偷闲跑回家亲自通知妻子的。

雏田手中的盘子吱呀作响，在听到“樱酱”这个称呼后不自觉的捏紧了边缘。她控制了一下情绪才回头看向鸣人。

“春野樱小姐… 回来了？啊… 真好。什么时候的事情？”雏田这么问着的时候，心中某个水潭咕嘟咕嘟泛着黑色的泡泡。“这次不是因为流产吧… 她身体还好吗？”

春野樱要是别再回来就好了 ---- 最好死在野外就好了。这样恶毒的想法冷不丁的窜进雏田的脑中。

“流产？怎么会！”鸣人显然被这句话噎到，“要是佐助再干那种畜生干的事，我当然会把他揍个半死喽。樱酱跟佐助订婚啦！所以这次回来是为了筹办婚礼。”

雏田小小的惊讶了一会儿，随即为自己几秒前的恶毒心思感到愧疚和自责。怎么可以那样诅咒春野小姐呢？她之前… 可是真的差点就死了啊。

那是将近一年前的事情了。

一天深夜，宇智波佐助是抱着浑身是血的春野樱冲进木叶医院的抢救室的。自己到场的时候，只见井野和静音焦急的抢救着，抢救室外鸣人和佐助打成一团 - 这么说不太对，其实是鸣人单方面在揍佐助而已。她不确定自己要不要劝架，因为鸣人没有用任何忍术，只是单纯的拳拳到肉挥向佐助的鼻子而已。佐助不还手，让雏田这个本来就不甚信任宇智波家的人更加怀疑是不是佐助做了什么伤天害理的事。当然，没劝架的主要原因还是抢救要紧，哪里管的上男人之间的争执。

春野樱真的是在死亡线上徘徊了。当时的情况很混乱，雏田依然记得春野樱苍白的毫无血色的脸和下半身整个浸泡在鲜血中的骇人惨状。是流产，而且还受了伤 - 作为医忍都来不及治疗自己的话想来是相当棘手的状况了。

当事人自然不会透露更多的内容。春野樱昏迷了，佐助被鸣人揍到地上鼻梁被打断了。根据已知信息拼凑的话，大约是怀孕期间的春野樱遭到袭击，而佐助没保护好她导致这样的结果吧。

可怜的春野樱。野外的环境本来就恶劣，怀着孕还要在村外居无定所的活动，这对于日向雏田来说是根本无法想象也无法赞同的事情。所以春野樱是值得尊敬的女性。

但是宇智波佐助为什么不还手呢？是因为自知愧疚吗？

所以时隔这么久后，突然听闻二人订婚的消息，再想到之前的风波，雏田隐隐觉得心情复杂。

但是她说：“那么请鸣人君聚会愉快呢！请替我向宇智波夫妇和旗木老师问好。不用担心，我会一个人好好享用晚饭的。”

【6】

坠落，坠落。  
从一颗樱花树最盛的枝头坠落，最骄傲的那瓣樱花被雨打进泥土。  
这画面是第一人称视角，所以大概自己就是那片樱花。

剧痛从下腹传来，躁动不安的生命在垂死挣扎。  
佐助的脸上全是震惊和愤怒，呼喊着自己的名字。  
她想说对不起，但是发不出任何声音。  
意识在远去，一切都不重要了。

这是流产后的春野樱时常做的一个梦。

跟佐助一起旅行的第三个月，碰上了真正棘手的敌人。数量不少，还组成了包围圈。她主动提出爬到高处探查敌情，结果爬树爬到一半因为下腹剧痛而无法控制好查克拉，反而暴露了自己的位置。在背腹受敌的情况下被暗箭击穿锁骨，于是失去平衡从一颗很高的树坠落下来，摔进冰凉的河里之前背上还撞上了凸起的岩石。

佐助终究是来晚了一秒，没能从半空中抓住她。  
最后是到河里顺着血迹捞出她的。他睁着血红的眼睛喊着她的名字。  
他好像哭了，又或者只是河水沾了他的睫毛。他跟自己一样在颤抖，她想伸出手抚摸他的脸安慰他，却在一阵剧痛中陷入了昏厥。啊… 大概是撞到肩胛骨那里骨折了吧… 真是极差的运气啊。

这就是她记得的全部事情了。  
太痛了，她甚至还是觉得不要记起来比较好。

“我说啊… 宇智波家的人根本不值得信任吧？让春野家的小姑娘追出村还照顾不好人家… 这哪是一个男人应有的样子嘛。”  
“就是就是，连婚都没结，回趟村竟然是因为流产，听说啊，当初半条命都要没了。”  
“嗨呀，你要是看到当天的芽吹的表情，那真是铁青的颜色哟~ ”  
“那可不是。瞧瞧，都这样了，还想跟那个宇智波家的孩子出村么？芽吹这下可得死活拦着她家女儿了，只怕是女大不中留… 最后想尽法子还是要跑出去喽？”  
“啊呀呀，真是不要命啊。要我说，养个女儿做什么忍者嘛。开开心心的做点小生意，就算碰上忍界大战也不用上前线，安稳，这才是女儿家的归宿嘛。”

这种流言蜚语，在春野樱养身子养到可以下床走动后，经常听到。  
就好像这些人真的认不出来她一样 - 不过，自己大概真的很狼狈吧。没有精神，整个人由内到外散发着病恹恹的气息，拖着步伐在木叶的集市毫无目的的逛荡。

大概是真的认不出来吧。

她想，自己是应该去反驳的。反驳他们在对佐助毫不了解的情况下指手画脚。反驳他们明明享受着自己和其他忍者们用生命换来的和平却说着这种恬不知耻的话。反驳他们自己缺乏理想追求low穿地心还非强行把价值观强加在别人头上。反驳他们对春野芽吹… 

她顿住了脚步。

妈妈… 啊。自己是真的让妈妈失望了吧…。 纸包不住火，原本想瞒着家里，结果春野芽吹还是知道了。在自己醒来的第二天，春野芽吹冲进病房，脸色铁青的让宇智波佐助“出去”（芽吹当时的嘴型其实是想说“滚出去”，但是她最终还是克制住了），摔上病房的门后开始怒斥女儿连照顾自己都不会，“长这么大岁数还是个医疗忍者不知道怎么避孕吗”“男人不对你负责你就也不对自己负责嘛”“谁稀罕他们宇智波家的玩意儿，你给我立刻分手”“简直就是丢人丢到家”… … 

芽吹骂到最后已经是抱着自家女儿在哭了，不成字句的掉着眼泪。

躺在床上的春野樱既没力气也不想反驳，隐隐是觉得妈妈是在用春野家的独特方式表达担忧和心疼。她突然觉得很难过。自己已经这么大了，竟然还让妈妈操心成这样。简直不像个成年人啊。

… 所以没法反驳这群讨厌的家伙对春野芽吹评论的部分啊。

但是… 但是啊。  
春野家平时都结交的是些… 什么人啊。

想到这里，樱的心一抽痛。

即便是成为了医疗部长，即便是纲手大人的弟子，即便是全村默认的宇智波佐助的恋人，还得忍受这种毫无道理的嚼舌根。简直恶心透顶。未婚先孕… 大概在木叶的世俗价值观里是一桩不得了的事情吧。

春野樱轻蔑的哼了一声，随即感到一种隐约却侵入骨髓的冰凉。

除却第一次做爱没有好好过问自己意愿之外，宇智波佐助确实也没提过结婚和生孩子的事情。  
没名没分。甚至连恋人的身份，他也没有确认过。她旁敲侧击的问过一次，被他漫长的沉默磨掉了耐心，于是便不再问。至于避孕，她追他出村的时候… 根本没想到这种事会发生啊。之后隔三差五的亲密运动中，她抱着侥幸心理算着安全期，外加请求他不要射在里面。

简直愚蠢。她咒骂着自己。医疗忍者难道不知道安全期有多不安全吗，不知道体外射精有多么不可控吗？

她狠狠的抓乱了自己的头发。

更何况自己在木叶医院醒来后没几天，宇智波佐助突然一言不合的又消失了。没给任何人留下任何信息。在他走的前一天夜里，她还做了个关于他的梦。梦见他静静的趴在自己床前，看着自己，握着自己的手，眼里全是自责，还隐隐有些潮湿。他亲吻自己的额头说对不起，对不起，请等我回来。

是个令人怅然若失的梦。第二天醒来后，趴在自己床前的是漩涡鸣人。  
他睡得很熟，脸朝着她。他很小心的选了一个不会压到她身体的姿势趴在旁边。  
他睡着的样子… 有点帅。

她忍不住伸出手指轻轻勾勒他脸颊的轮廓。

那是她还不知道，这一刻就是一个惊天错误的开端。

【7】

漩涡鸣人第一次拉开日向雏田胸前的拉链时，被那相当可观的肉感惊得手有些发抖。

那看起来是非常成熟的女性特征，汹涌的如同深不可测的海，而他是航行其中孤零零的船长，不知道什么时候会被卷入其中。他会想起日向宁次死前嘴里含着血一字一句的说："雏田大小姐能为你而死.. 所以你的命...不止一条..." 然后大脑陷入空白，忘了手下那团柔软的凝脂是属于日向雏田的，然后好不容易积攒起来的一点兴致就化为泡影。

女性的胸部于他而言是概念性的，无非是两坨肉而已，所以年少无知时可以自然而然的发明色诱术。

然而春野樱的胸部是不同的。微微凸起的青涩感，随着少女蜕变成女人，依然透过衣料传来。它们会随着她的呼吸微妙的起伏，会跟着她的拳头打出的势头一起划出弧线，会在他抱起她时贴着他的胸口。

他始终无法想象出她衣料后到那两点嫣红有多可爱，也不能想象，毕竟那从来都是属于佐助才能看到的秘密花园不是吗。

在她少数几次主动抱住他时，他会感到一种无法言说的热流从脑门冲下下身，然后不由自主的硬起下身。混杂着甜蜜的羞耻感像青苔默默生长，嘴上说着“喜欢樱酱”的他一直用言语为他从不敢跨出第一步的行动打着幌子。他连回应她的拥抱的勇气都没有。

战争结束后的几个月后，鸣樱二人的友情陷入了越来越微妙的境地。虽然还是跟过去一样打打闹闹，但是樱已经不会像过去那样肆无忌惮的向他挥拳头了。彻底说再见那天，是冬日祭。樱原本约了井野，却被井野放了鸽子。大概是佐助不在村里吧，所以樱不由分说的拉上了他。

那天的烟花很漂亮，但是两个人的交谈只是有一搭没一搭的只言片语。最后他们坐在一张长椅的两端休息，望着远处天空被烟花映照的色彩。

她还是开口了。她说，谢谢你鸣人，迄今为止的一切-----

他打断了她：“呐呐... 樱酱，你跟佐助不会又闹矛盾了吧？那家伙是不是又把你惹哭了，夏日祭这么开心的时候都不来陪你？”

她静默了一会儿，然后说：“佐助在准备旅行的行李。我不想打扰他... 没有闹什么矛盾。”她随即看向他，问道：“鸣人... 你觉得我应该追佐助出村吗？他好像要去很远的地方... 我不知道。最近医疗部战后重组，纲手大人那边很多事情需要我帮忙... 而且佐助好像也很排斥我跟着他一起的样子。”

他看着她眼里的落寞，突然感到一根微小的刺扎进灵魂。

宇智波佐助是自己的挚友没错。总把樱酱弄哭的人是他也没错。几度想要杀死樱的人也是他。尽管都是过去的事，如今他们俩在一起的话，樱说不定会被他欺负的吧。樱酱... 其实是那种温柔的不行的人啊。自己... 可不可以成为... 给樱幸福的人？

鸣人静静的坐在椅子另一端，咬紧了牙关。

别去。  
留在村子里。  
... 等我有勇气... 跟你告白的那一天...  
呐呐，樱酱，我... 对你... 

话到了嘴边:“樱酱开什么玩笑呢，都坚持到这种地步了，当然是去追回佐助那个混蛋啦！我可是有遵守约定，好不容易把他带回村里，这下子当然需要你帮忙继续盯着他免得堕入邪------”

春野樱是属于宇智波佐助的。因为喜欢一个人就会希望她幸福，所以就算忍着痛也要把她推出去。就像是溃烂已久不肯结痂的伤口，索性直接用苦无挖掉腐肉，痛一时总比恨长久好。相比之下，自己的感情大概不重要 ----

“够了！！鸣人！！！！！你什么时候才可以考虑一下自己的感受呢？！”樱突然站起身，用尽全力对他吼道。12月的她穿着不甚厚的长筒袜，浑身剧烈的发抖，“你是蠢还是怂，真的不懂我的感受吗？？”她好像哭了，双眼躲在刘海的阴影里。然后她转身逃进了热闹的人群。

这时最美的那朵烟花绽开在天际，映照着她眨眼就不见的背影。

之后他们再没讲过话，再听说她的消息，已经是她已经追着佐助出村了。

挺好的。

漩涡鸣人反复告诉自己，这样是最好的结局。佐助需要一个温暖的依靠，樱需要一个倾心的恋人。他挽着雏田去给宁次扫墓，又加上一句，宁次需要在死后放心妹妹的归属，雏田需要苦恋多年后有个结果。

漩涡鸣人是全村的英雄。英雄付出牺牲是理所应当的，所以私情不可以妨碍大家的幸福。

他不断的这样自说自话，几乎是信了。

但这一切在那个漆黑和带着血腥味的夜晚被打破了。

【8】

等旋涡鸣人反应过来的时候，他发现自己骑在佐助身上，左手拎着他的衣领，右手攥成拳，指甲镶嵌进肉里，手心和指节上都是血。佐助躺在地上，鼻梁歪了，淌着血，而他的眼跟这漆黑的夜一样充斥着虚无感。

旁边隔着一堵墙的是急救手术室，一扇窗里可以看到井野和静音焦急的围在台前，手术台上躺着的是春野樱。  
她的血从医院外滴到走廊，从宇智波佐助的衣服上染到自己身上。

“为什么没有保护好她！！！你这畜生！！！！！！”鸣人声嘶力竭的哭嚎响彻整条走廊。

作为忍者，漩涡鸣人熟知忍耐的一切要义。但是今天他决定5分钟内不做忍者了。就用这五分钟，不用任何忍术去揍宇智波佐助。这样旁人也没什么拉架劝架的理由了。

不可原谅。

下一拳打在佐助的下巴上。

不可饶恕。

然后是佐助的颧骨。

不可接受。

佐助的眉骨。

  
一张原本俊美清秀的脸就这样回应着他的拳头，变得满脸血污的模样。

  
身下的人不还手，这让他更加火大。一方面这说明佐助确实心虚，坐实了是他的责任；另一方面，鸣人感到一种深深的不寒而栗，这更像是一种挑衅 - 就像是一个冷静的大人看着哭闹的孩子尽己所能的折腾，一副胜券在握的冷漠表情。

... ... 是啊。就算把佐助揍得支离破碎，春野樱还是会把他治好... 还是会心疼身为恋人的宇智波佐助不是吗。  
就算做了再过分的事情，樱依然会选择原谅他，包容他，爱他，不是吗。

爱情好像跟忍术不太一样，不是只要努力就能做到的吧。

想到这里，鸣人觉得一切都是愚蠢的徒劳。  
他停了手，像一个失败者那样颓然。他挪开身体，靠墙坐在地上，盯着手术室里的灯。  
旁边的佐助咳了几声，鼻腔呼吸时传来厚重的声音，应该是血堵在里面。

“... 对不起。”佐助起身后，没头没尾的来了这么一句。  
鸣人轻哼一声，瞥了佐助一眼。“跟我说对不起干什么。去跟樱酱说啊。”  
佐助盯着地面不说话。

两个男人陷入了长久的，不自然的沉默。

“樱酱开什么玩笑呢，都坚持到这种地步了，当然是去追回佐助那个混蛋啦！”他曾经这么说过。

之前一幕幕又鲜明的映进脑海，鸣人感觉自己太阳穴要炸裂。

曾经欺骗自己的努力通通作废。

现在鸣人终于明白了，说什么为了他人的幸福那种话都是瞎扯淡，无非是为了掩饰自己是个连堂堂正正的跟宇智波佐助竞争都不敢的怂逼。是啊，因为怕输掉，直接退出比赛这种事，不是来得容易的多么。

想明白这件事时，鸣人正好看到雏田急忙忙的从走廊那头跑来 - 她穿得虽然简单却并不草率。静音，井野和自己通通穿的是睡衣，简单罩了件外套。他一瞬间感到胸口堵得慌。

抢救持续到次日清晨，井野揉揉黑眼圈，焦急而严肃的说虽然性命没有大碍了，但是樱的查克拉循环出现了问题，原因不明，还在调查。

宇智波佐助的脸被雏田治得差不多有了个人型（之前雏田一边不停的替鸣人道歉一边在抢救樱的间隙给佐助治疗），他从怀里取出一根箭，说这是樱身上中过的箭，自己要查看樱的伤势。

这时不知道从哪里冒出来的春野樱医疗班全部堵在了面前。为首的小姑娘义正言辞的说禁止宇智波佐助再跟春野樱有任何接触。其他人各种附和，敌意在空气中浮动。

鸣人一时语塞。

木叶人对佐助的不信任太理所应当了。说句不好听的，在他们看来是佐助亲手下手把樱弄成这样也不让他们惊讶。  
但是鸣人没有阻拦这些人。  
嫉妒的种子早就埋下，不过在这一刻恰好愤怒的开了花。

佐助一言不发的收起了箭，没有任何反驳，走出了医院。不知道去了哪里。

一天忙碌后，又是深夜。鸣人像个陀螺一样转了一天，辗转去医院的路上突然想起了什么，去了一趟已经快快收摊的集市买了樱爱吃的罐头，想想觉得不够健康就又添了一些新鲜水果；又想到她还昏睡不醒，不知醒来的时候水果会不会放坏了，他感觉心纠得紧紧的。

这天不知怎的日向雏田没来找他，他也就干脆没想关于她的事情 - 他这时却突然想到了雏田。他突然意识到，自己从来没为雏田拐弯抹角想过这么多事。

又有有什么办法呢。

这么一路心情复杂的走到医院，踱步到春野樱的病房前时，突然听见里面有窸窸窣窣的动静。  
隔着窗户他看到了床边的宇智波佐助，这位被医院明令禁止靠近春野樱的人 - 可是谁拦得住这个拥有轮回眼的男人呢。  
鸣人正欲推门而入象征性的跟脸上挨了自己拳头的家伙打个招呼，却意识到佐助已经掀开了床上的被子，正耐心的就着她身上各种插管解开她的病号服。她的肌肤就这样暴露在空气中，她的身体在他的手下微微起伏。

鸣人脚下原地生根，作了一个简单的判断：宇智波佐助再丧心病狂也不会拔掉维持樱身体状况的医疗器械，应该不是要加害她；在樱如此重伤且流产的情况下，佐助也没有理由迷奸她；因为昨日被医疗小队拦住，所以他应该是来查看樱的伤势的。

是… 这样没错。所以没有理由上去阻拦或打扰 - 更何况现在她不着寸缕，就像一个神圣的禁地突然敞开了大门，慕名而来的信徒反而会在这近在咫尺的门槛外踟躇恐慌。

于是鸣人就这样拎着水果和罐头呆立在虚掩的门外。

他看到佐助的手在她身上游走，那双手熟练得若无其事，仔细摩挲着每一处伤痕，尤其是锁骨那处被洞穿的伤口。一只手手背向下滑过她胸前的沟壑，屈起的指节漫不经心的游走在她的小腹上，最终伸到了双腿中间隐秘的地带。手指屈起，用某个特定的角度没入其中，如一条蛇隐入茂密的灌木丛，自然而然。

鸣人感觉喉咙发干，两眼直得发疼，整个人像着了魔一样，无法动弹。

随即那手指从中抽了出来，带着血，顺着指节往下缓慢的滴落。病房里的男人随即把手伸到唇边以舌舔舐，像极了蛇在吐信。他舔得极干净，待拿开手时仿佛那血迹不曾存在。

鸣人终于发现自己下身硬得发痛 - 嫉恨得要发狂却一瞬间想要用更加专制的方式占有樱的身体。  
他不知道自己的身体是怎么一步一步把挪开自己的，还没制造半点动静。他把自己锁在地下一层最少有人往来的洗手间里，关上门，丢掉手里的购物袋，拉开裤链，纾解难以压抑欲望。

她身上的每一处曲线和沟壑，每一次光与影的完美交错，每一种细腻的触感 ---- 而这一切都被另一个男人完全的拥有和支配 -----------

哈，哈… 

剧烈的喘息，紧皱的眉眼，超负荷的牙床，几乎不需要手上过多动作就攀援而上的灭顶醍醐。  
漩涡鸣人想，大概自己是精神失常了。

刚泻火的部位很快又撑了起来，他着魔一样想着病床上安然如睡美人一样的女人。  
他的身体操控着他起身上楼，不顾一脚下去踩裂了购物袋中的水果。走到病房前已经觉察不到佐助的查克拉，被角也被掖得整整齐齐。他颤抖的手拉开她胸前的被子，病号服也穿戴好了。

他在脑海中描绘着这具身体在佐助手下任其摆布的姿态。病人依然阖着双眼，深夜的病房里没有别人。  
皎洁的月光洒在她安然的睡颜上，仿佛这个人不会醒来。

他的心跳剧烈的捶着胸腔，耳中只剩下血液随着脉搏律动的动静。

*杀了佐助。在他身上开上百个口子。*

他再次拉下裤链，硌得生疼的欲望终于得以昂首。

*佐助的血流淌到浴缸中，冒着温热的气泡，然后自己抱着樱沐浴在其中。*

他握住难以自持的部分，盯着她领口下藏起的风景。

*要舔掉她身上每一处角落，直到再也闻不到佐助的血腥味，而她干净的如同初生的新生儿。*

他粗重的呼吸随着汹涌的热流一起感染着空气。

啊。漩涡鸣人，你是真的疯了。

他在内心对自己狂笑不止，耸动的后颈和颤抖的全身都预示着某种癫狂。

【9】

终于差不多成长为一个男人后的宇智波佐助，时常会冷不丁的想起自己做错想错的很多事。但他最讨厌回忆起的一件无疑是在终于觉得自己选择了正确的道路后，竟然因为对春野樱不够在意而间接谋杀了自己的第一个孩子。

春野樱怎么会死掉呢。  
她怎么会轻易的死掉呢。  
她这种难缠又磨人、命糙肉厚的拖油瓶，虽然跟在自己身后制造了一吨的麻烦，虽然连烤个兔子都能哭唧唧半天说兔子很可爱啊然后接过自己烤的一条滋滋冒油撒了盐和黑胡椒的腿后吃得两眼冒光，虽然清理一个洞穴时能因为挖出一只蝎子而尖叫着一拳挥过去然后塌方整个洞穴还害得自己得把她挖出来，虽然诸多令人火大的毛手毛脚和感情过剩，但是生命力旺盛就如她厚到足以支撑她一路追出村的厚脸皮一样，令人咋舌不是吗。

自己曾经嫌她碍事想杀掉，结果不是因为鸣人就是因为卡卡西来救她，又或者她自己顽强的撑过去，简直就仿佛冥冥中有种力量守护着她，绝不会让她死掉不是吗。

她... 是足以让自己觉得会碍事的女性忍者。战斗意义上的碍事，以及虽然难以承认但是确实存在的感情意义上的碍事。

所以她从树上坠下去的时候，他甚至一瞬间以为这是她的恶作剧 - 就仿佛下一秒，她就会一个漂亮的翻身落在某个枝头，向自己露出调皮狡黠的笑容。

但她只是单纯的坠落，然后重重的摔在了河里凸起的石头上。

就是这么一瞬间的难以置信，让他的手与她的身体失之交臂。冲进河里时翻过她的身体，他发现她眼里那种璀璨的生命之火黯淡了 - 那是他从未见过的眼神。

以往即便是自己伤透她的心，她的眼里依然会闪着痛苦却拒绝放弃的光芒。但是这次不同。她... 如字面意义上那样，是垂死之人。

他这时才意识到自己所掌握的所有忍术都意味着破坏、剥夺、痛苦，却没有一样可以愈合伤口。就像是要把自己的一切燃烧殆尽那样，想要毁灭一切阻挡在自己面前的障碍一样。理所应当的，总有人能修好他。有时候是其他人，有时候是香磷，有时候是她。

春野樱受伤了怎么办呢？她... 能不能治好她自己呢？  
他望向她的眼睛，看到的却是放弃了生的欲望。

这一切让他感到不确定，不确定性随即带来了恐慌。

这种恐慌在他被井野告知樱是流产后演变成了本能上的对现实的否定和拒绝。

就像他看到全族被哥哥杀掉后那种魔幻现实的感觉，脑袋被巨大的空白撑满，脚踩在棉花上，满地猩红粘稠的血液变成了番茄汁，这一切都是个离奇的噩梦。出于某种无法描述的动机，他伸出手向母亲身下那摊番茄汁里捞了一把，然后把手指送进了嘴里。舌尖上的触感和味道告诉他这不是番茄汁，爸爸妈妈也并不是单纯的躺在地上装死逗自己玩，这一切都是如铁一般的血腥事实。

春野樱不仅是从高处坠落摔得骨折这么简单。她是因为某种原因突发流产而疼痛的失去了平衡，并且还中了敌人的箭最终摔落。

这种事怎么会发生。  
这种事为什么会发生。

他要亲自确认。他要她亲口告诉他。  
她就在那里，安静的躺在病床上，他的衣服上还染着她的血。  
他拆开她的病号服，再次印证她身上的伤口和井野的推断是否一致。  
他盯着这具身体。精致，娇小，匀称，是训练有素的忍者的身体。  
于他而言是第一具毫无遮掩的女性的身体。

在阴暗潮湿的森林中，他在未经她允许的情况下拆开她的衣服时，原本是为了恐吓她 - 像一路狂奔甩掉她这种简单的戏码和各种挑剔她做得事，已经都被她一一拆解了。

性是他能想到的最后的筹码。  
假装成为禽兽不如的男人的话，既不会对她造成什么物理伤害，也会让她难以启齿、从此拒绝木叶高层派来的的监视自己的任务，她也应该就会就此对自己彻底感到失望然后离开吧。

然而在黯淡的篝火中映照着的她的胴体让他很快意识到自己根本不是在假装。  
这具身体不设防备的诱惑着懵懂的他，同时那无垢的姿态也拒绝着罪恶的他。  
虚构的罪恶具象为真实的肮脏，原本要设计的人落入自己的圈套。  
这双手无法停下，只有把她一起拉进自己所在的淫欲之渊就好了吧。  
她睁眼醒来，拒绝了他，却又因为他的三言两语就原谅了他。  
她包容着自己的一切。  
为什么。春野樱。

病房里的宇智波佐助抚摸着她的身体，期望她睁开眼，然后质问自己在做什么。  
然后拒绝和反抗他的举动。

拜托了。恨我吧。诅咒我吧。揍我吧，就像鸣人做的那样。  
只要你醒来。  
你以为我会这样简单就放过你吗。

但她只是安静的躺在那里，沉默的拒绝着他的一切。就连审判都不屑一顾。

最终他的手指捅进她带血的甬道，尝到了一个死去的生命的味道，这一刻他突然意识到了一件一直以来他都拒绝承认的事情。

樱是自己的家人。

不需要任何仪式的证明，她的一切牵动着他的心。  
他终于又有了会失去，会令他心碎的东西，而他是在失去后才发现了这件事。  
这种夹杂着浓烈痛苦的幸福感，让他长久以来努力构筑的心墙轰然崩出一个口子，如同潘多拉魔盒爆炸。

他握着她的手感受她停滞的查克拉。  
他从怀中取出曾经刺进她身体里的箭，盯了很久，然后闭上眼。  
再睁眼时是猩红的颜色，他在她平整的额头上贴了贴嘴唇，然后消失在夜色中。

【10】

"呐…留下来吧。" 漩涡鸣人没头没尾的这么来了一句。  
他躺在火影办公室的沙发上，浴巾盖住了赤裸的下半身，胳膊肘支起上半身，出神的望着面前就着夜色从容优雅的穿戴内衣的女人。

月亮正升到最皎洁时。

宇智波樱扣好了文胸的搭扣，瞥了他一眼:“留下来陪你睡到天亮然后被一大早来汇报工作的鹿丸撞个正着？”  
鸣人露出了一个些许带着落寞的笑，然后起身一把揽住她的腰，讨好一般用下巴蹭蹭她的颈窝。  
“呐… 你从来没陪我一起醒来过。”他在她耳边低语，“还是说… 那也是只属于佐助的特权？”  
樱一愣，随即被细小不易觉察但确实存在的愧疚抓住了后颈。

漩涡鸣人这家伙什么时候竟然学会用宇智波佐助来跟自己讨价还价了？

“属于佐助的特权”--- 这明明是自己提出的概念。  
她拒绝跟他接吻，拒绝跟他一起相拥而眠，拒绝谈话中一切跟表白有关的内容；又或者一切她不想做的，她都会用这种说辞搪塞，提醒着鸣人与自己作为共犯的身份。

是的，自己是个卑劣到无可救药的女人。  
是自私的自己发起了这种无可救药、毫无未来而言的畸形关系。  
鸣人原本应该是个忠诚贴心负责的丈夫，是自己把他拉进了这背德又狗血的旋涡中。  
利用了他对自己的喜欢… … 来发泄对宇智波佐助说不清道不明的失望不是吗。  
差劲的女人啊-------------- 

“呐呐… 今天这样就满足了吗？我还想要听到更多樱酱的声音哦… ”他又开始用嘴唇描摹她后颈与脊骨，手也不安分的从文胸底围的钢圈突围到了柔软中，温暖的指尖揉捻出她喉咙中略显急促的气流。原本在他身上的浴巾落在地上，她腰窝处戳着他再次挺起且潮湿的阳具，沾染着他的味道的液体顺着臀缝流淌。

与先前的急切不同，已经满足一次的他现在耐心到甚至有些故意捉弄她的意思。

“… 别闹… 鸣..人…嘶… ”嘴上如此拒绝着，却因为他突然滑到臀瓣中的舌而不得不扶住身前的桌子。虽然说不是没被他以唇齿舌厮磨过私处，但是以这种羞耻的角度却是第一次 - 毕竟这样后穴就很容易被碰到不是吗。他蹲跪的姿势让他的鼻子刚好顶在她狭窄的臀缝中，她不得张腿不挺身更好的暴露前方的甬道，极力的躲避着。似乎是洞悉了她的害羞，鸣人恶作剧一般用鼻子顶了顶，她急得几乎要尖叫出来：“不许碰那里！！！”

“那… 看来佐助也没碰过喽？”他舔着她私处的缝隙，熟练的吮吸顶弄着那个多汁紧致又狭窄的入口，在一轮激烈的唇舌运动后，他双手满意的抚摸着她战栗且肌肉紧张的大腿，手指划过她修剪得十分整齐的阴埠毛丛 - 短而整齐，美观且不会扎到人。她的脸涨得粉红，突然感到了一种事态不在自己控制中的感觉 ----------

\-------- 原本计划一轮了事，因为算着日子佐助大概这几天回村，结果却被鸣人拖回了第二回合的情事中，而且自己的身体好像还很乐意被这样对待 --------- 

“呐呐… 是樱酱自己修剪的吗？”在再次进入她身体的时候，他这样问道。  
“… 嗯… 哈… 是的… 是自己… 剃的… ”她隔着散乱头发的缝隙，盯着窗外的迷乱的月色这样回应道。  
她手肘和膝盖撑着身体，趴在沙发上，承受且享受着来自身后他的挺入。这个角度进入的很深，而且最关键的是这样就看不到彼此的眼睛了，这样说起谎来更容易 --- 她害怕对视他湛蓝色的眼睛。

“别动。”佐助用他一贯清冷且自带不耐烦错觉的声音这样提醒着双腿呈M字张开的她，手里的剃刀顿住了动作，血色的瞳仁跟她朦胧而粼粼的眼睛对视。  
“… 很痒啊，佐助君… 而且… 而且非常难为情… ”她捂着脸的指缝中飘出这些字句。  
“只是痒而已的话，说明没有刮伤。”他的声音还是那样平静，仿佛躺在他面前的不是一个张开腿的女人而是一条即将被刮鳞的鱼。“上面刮得差不多了。把枕头垫在屁股下面，这个角度比较方便刮靠后的位置。”一贯命令的语气，带了一些专制的味道。  
“你又在乱动。”他的手再次停住后再次发出了类似的抱怨。  
“呜… … ”她蜷缩起身体像一只虾一样把脸埋在膝盖里。  
“… 就应该把你捆起来。”他这样说道。

记忆闪回的瞬间后，樱又瞥见了办公桌上来自雏田的精巧便当，这一瞬间的快感夹杂着羞愧，痛苦混着放纵，迎来了灭顶。经过克制的呻吟溢出回荡在并不宽敞的办公室中，但鸣人却并没有因为这份挤压和紧缩而泻出，反而这抽身把她翻了个身，从正面继续攻城略地，并且趁着她神情涣散的神游时刻吻上了她的嘴唇。

“不… 不要… ”她在交换唾液的间隙依然喃喃着拒绝。

不接吻是他们原本的约法三章，这种类似亲密恋人的举动不应该是背德者的权利。  
又或许，在心里某个角落里，她用非常古怪的方式来划定自己作为宇智波佐助的妻子的身份 ---------- 

但现在这一切都不重要了。两人的身体紧密的贴合在一起，十指相扣，鸣人大胆而强势的侵略着她的口腔，与佐助更富于技巧的挑逗不同，却也搅得她脑子一片空白。  
一瞬间她隐约觉得有什么瓦解了，崩掉了。

宇智波樱记得自己生命中几个极其崩坏的时刻。  
其中包括她差点再也做不成忍者的那一天。

在跟宇智波佐助旅行坠树的事故后，她醒来看到的第一个人是趴在自己面前的漩涡鸣人。  
那个最应该出现在旁边的人，似乎只会在梦里出现。  
她闭上眼想从脑海里打捞那个梦，如竹篮打水，原本就不甚清晰的场景彻底消散。  
她睁开眼。鸣人自从四战后，头发越剪越短，随着年龄增长，成熟男人应有的轮廓都一一在脸上显现。  
自幼朝夕相处、过于熟悉的面庞，此时由于长久未见，竟蓦然形成了一种疏离的帅气。  
她抬起插满了针管的一只手描绘着他侧脸上的三道杠 --- 鸣人睡得很熟，所以她不忍心弄醒他。  
作为医疗忍者，她习惯性的做了个自我状态诊断。  
胳膊腿都在，背上虽然还疼，但是居然勉强可以动了。手上打的点滴和身上插的管子看着像是井野的手法，心里一下子就很踏实。流产的血大约还在流，流着倒是不至于什么大碍。啊，锁骨上的箭伤还是有些突兀，自己治治吧。

然后她就发现自己无法凝聚查克拉了。不 - 是根本感觉不到自己体内查克拉的流动了。  
这时一种非常怪异的感觉，就像是… 一直以来陪伴着自己的某种能力，赖以生存的根本，突然消失了一样。

一定是有什么搞错了。再试试吧。

十几分钟后，她双手攥紧了床单，如骨鲠在喉，感觉某种巨大的情绪在从嗓子里急速向脑门聚集，眼泪不受控制的满盈眼睑。没有任何查克拉流动的感觉。事实就是如此。

她忍着剧痛坐起身，粗暴的拔掉自己身上插着的各种针头和管子，双脚踩在地上的一瞬间，刺骨的冰凉从脚心窜到心里。

她勉强挪到了门口，靠在病房的门框上，感觉浑身每个角落都在疼痛和嘶吼。

“樱酱！！你怎么突然下床了？！真是胡闹！！”鸣人还是醒了，他惊恐的声音在她身后响起。  
她还是努力保持了理智：“… 井野… 呢? 我…有话要问她… 我的… 查克拉------- ”话没说完，鸣人就抱住了她，企图把她拉回病床上。

“别碰我！！！！！！！！”她尖叫着，本能的拒绝承认这具身体是属于自己的 - 鸣人的触碰会进一步印证她的查克拉完全消失，而她拒绝这样的现实 -----

鸣人紧紧的揽住了她的腰，极力的避开了她身上其他敏感的部位。她伴随着剧痛蹬腿挥拳头，却发现自己的一切举动都像婴儿一样可笑，不具备任何威胁。没有查克拉的人，哪里能对鸣人怎么样呢。

是啊 --------- 就是这样没用啊--------  
佐助跟鸣人要在终结谷打起来的时候，自己也是这样无能为力啊。  
再怎么努力都赶不上他们俩的步伐，所以只能无用的哭泣，这样软弱的自己，真是可笑啊。  
井野说自己会绽放成为一朵美丽的花。  
但是花只是花而已，无法成为剑，成为风，成为能够跟他们站在一起齐头并进的人。  
永远只是需要受到保护的对象，这样拖后腿的存在。  
现在可好了，彻彻底底做不成忍者了呢 ---------

亟待爆发的悲鸣被最后的理智扼杀在声带中，春野樱知道自己最骄傲的东西碎掉了。  
她被塞回病床上后，望着死灰色的天花板，像一具尸体一样任由鸣人手忙脚乱的摆好睡姿掖好被子，把她之前挣脱掉在地上的针管们拾起。

“真是的，樱酱太胡闹了，要好好呆在窗上休养才是… ”他这样絮絮叨叨的说着，完全不像从前那个大大咧咧不拘小节的男孩。  
“我感觉不到我的查克拉了。”她用自己都觉得可怕的声音这样宣告。  
“什么… ? 感觉不到查克拉什么的… 胡说什么呢？不要乱想… … ”鸣人的语气是搪塞又遮遮掩掩的。  
她突然伸出手，一把抓住他的衣领，把本来就俯身的他拉到自己眼前。  
“鸣人。你是不是也感觉不到我的查克拉了。”隔得太近，他的呼吸扑在她脸上，连他脸上细小的痣也清晰可见。他睁大了眼，唇张了又合，却没发出一个音节。  
“回答我！！！！！！你感觉得到我的查克拉吗！！！！！！！”她猛然这样吼道，泪水随之滑到嘴角。  
漩涡鸣人湛蓝色眼睛中的犹豫之色让她知道了答案。  
她从不知道泪腺原来有这种功能，可以像自来水管一样开闸流淌，无法遏制。  
拉着鸣人衣领的手也随之松开。  
这双手还能抓住什么呢。无用的摆设罢了。

宇智波佐助，呵。

在潮湿的森林中，他把她抵在树上，膝盖顶进她的腿心让她无法合拢双腿。  
粗糙的树干隔着并不厚的意料摩擦着她的背，胸前的拉链大开，被卷起的网线衣，他的手掐着自己的腰向后向下滑去。他捏着自己的下巴跟自己接吻，力道不重却毋庸置疑，她紧张又享受，浑身瘫软。  
在他进入她后，她挂在他身上，搂紧他的脖子，额头上全是细汗，他的手托着自己的臀，按得很深，似乎是很满意自己在他耳边发出的声音。  
其实他喘息的声音也很性感。她一直偷偷的这样觉得，却不敢告诉他。

不知道为什么这样的回忆会突然蹿来。  
一瞬间的恨意冲上脑门，樱猛得吻上鸣人的嘴唇。  
很浅，很轻，很快，只是四片唇瓣的蜻蜓点水。  
分离后，她看着他错愕的脸，一瞬间感到一种极其卑劣的快感。

谁能想到对宇智波佐助死心塌地的春野樱会跟其他人接吻呢。  
一个乖乖女突然享受到了叛逆和报复的滋味，大约不亚于一个因为复仇而一直罔顾生理冲动的男孩突然开了荤。  
春野樱突然好像明白了为什么宇智波佐助会这么热衷于床上运动，尽管他们甚至没有床来进行这项运动。

“我感觉得到你。”鸣人的声音把她拉回神。  
她看着他的眼睛。湛蓝色的眼里除却难以置信之外，却是某种难以言说的狂喜。  
随即他猛地再次吻上了她的嘴唇，这一次没有犹豫，他伸出了舌顶开了她的防线。  
他吻得如此急切而狂放，她却无暇享受什么，一个漆黑的问题悄然而生。

曾经追佐助出村是因为想要确认自己的心意，因为当初自己就对鸣人有着说不清道不明还不敢承认的情愫。  
可是春野樱怎么能喜欢漩涡鸣人呢，不从一而终的女人不会很差劲不是吗。  
如今事情落到这步田地，干脆跟佐助提分手吧？  
… 可是佐助跟自己真的有什么正式承认的关系么？  
想到这里，简直荒谬。

那么鸣人呢？一直陪在自己身边的人，一直一直都在努力遵守彼此约定的人，陪着自己一起长大，一起为第三个人哭泣和悲伤的人… 

在想什么呢？  
不… 不是喜欢。不是超越友谊的依赖和信任。不是因为一个失去了查克拉没有资格做忍者的人，像一个溺水的动物一样本能的寻找维持生命的慰藉。  
并不是这样。  
只是一个卑劣的女人利用了自己原本最亲密的伙伴… 

啊啊。真是… … 无可救药啊。

不知道是不是错觉，她觉得从那时开始，鸣人眼里开始燃着一团鬼火。

【11】

宇智波佐助把宇智波樱摁在床上，剥得干干净净，没有前戏，直接侵犯了她的身体。  
做到她快要痛苦的高潮时，他猛地掐住她的脖子。指节收拢，血管暴起。  
她翻起眼白，双颊浮出红晕，眉眼纠结成麻，却完全没有反抗的迹象。  
她的嘴角甚至扭曲出了一个狰狞而诡异的微笑。

“… 恬不知耻的婊子… ”他粗喘着说道。  
“嗨以… 佐助君… 因为我本来就被你讨厌嘛… ”被掐住脖子的女人不知道为什么能这样吐露完整清晰的话语。

她的眼角有泪水划过。  
是那样吗… ? 她有资格哭吗？明明做了那种龌龊的事情。

但他很快就从模糊的视线明白，是自己的泪水落进了她的眸子里。

为什么要掐住她的脖子？  
为什么自己一口咬定她做了龌龊的事情？  
为什么… … 自己会哭？

这些事，梦醒后的宇智波佐助统统不知道。  
梦里的情绪如此生动炽热，如同压在心中的千钧墨。  
可现在的他怎么可能对她做这些差劲而可怕的事情呢？  
所以这是个荒诞不经、莫名其妙的噩梦。

这确实是个噩梦。

因为梦中最后一幕，她面色发绀，瞳孔涣散，下身泻出的液体溅在他身上，不再具备任何生气。  
就像被复仇蒙心时想做的那样，他确确实实的杀了她。在那个可怕的梦里。

这样的梦，当然会把宇智波佐助吓得不轻。

春野樱就躺在面前的病床上，被一堆检测仪和针管包围着，无法进食所以插着流食管子从鼻腔通到胃里。  
春野樱医疗班不信任他，所以他只能趁着夜深人静时跟井野打个招呼溜进来陪床。

宇智波佐助讶异于自己竟然坐在椅子上就能睡着 - 这种事平时是不会也不能发生的。  
常年在野外的生活让他神经高度紧绷，哪怕刻意休息，一丁点动静就会醒来。  
… 难道是因为她会让自己安心的缘故？哪怕她是躺在床上的病号？  
佐助因为这想法打了个寒颤。

他盯着她阖起的眼睑，再次描摹出那双眼中生命之火黯淡的瞬间。他攥紧了拳头。  
不。现在这个女人只会让自己觉得心很乱。

… 是因为太累了。  
连续长时间的使用月读… 消耗了大量的查克拉，当然会累了。所以就这样睡着了。  
一个女人刺耳的嘲笑声依然在脑海里挥之不去。  
身体又开始无法抑制的发抖。  
他盯着自己双手，上面没有任何血迹。  
就像什么都不曾发生。

思绪被很轻的敲门声打断。  
是山中井野。

“确实是一种很罕见的可以抑制查克拉流动的毒 --- 你的猜测没错。”井野穿梭在配药间的瓶瓶罐罐和实验器材中间，一边盯着实验报告一边说。  
宇智波佐助微微点头。  
“我说… 佐助君你还是老样子啊。”井野的视线落在他身上，“说得话比谁都少，做得事倒是利落。情报是怎么弄来的？看你… 似乎费了很大力------”  
“别废话了。配解药吧。”他粗暴的截断了她的话。

井野一瞬间被噎得一愣，手里捏着的报告瞬间生出深深的折痕。  
明明自己在关心他，他却是一副嘴欠完全不领情的样子 - 要不是配上这张与宇智波家祖传的颜值，真的让人想揍人。

她盯着他被刘海盖住的半张脸。还有他那身衣服。斗篷上依然能看到大片的干涸血迹 - 那是之前裹着春野樱时留下的。现在似乎是因为匆忙赶路的缘故而被灌木丛刮得更加千疮百孔。他看起来不耐烦，但是仔细观察的话可以看到额头上的细汗 - 仿佛即便站着就已经是在硬撑了。

看来是真的很在乎病床上的人吧。  
如此一想，就勉强原谅这家伙的言语冲撞好了。不过，关于樱坠树的全过程，井野依然十分在意。

“我自然手不会停着的。但是药也需要熬制的时间 --- 不如趁这会儿讲讲到底发生了什么吧？虽然我觉得就算你讨厌樱，也不会故意把她害成这样。”井野一边拾掇着药材，一边用漫不经心的语气甩出带着杀气的问句。  
“讨厌…？ ”佐助重复了这个词。  
“什么承诺都没有的情况下就让女方怀孕，不像是喜欢的表现吧。”井野半张脸藏在刘海的阴影后，嘴唇不紧不慢的张合。  
宇智波佐助鼻翼微张，闭起眼深呼吸了一口气。沉默了一会，他说：  
“我跟她之间的事情，跟你无关。”  
井野停下手中的活，转头盯着他，目光极具穿透力，仿佛一眼看穿了他极力压抑的喷薄情绪。  
“嗨呀嗨呀… 宽额头喜欢了你这么多年，你再继续这样对她的话，真的会把你扔进牢里哦。”

井野这话并不完全是玩笑。省略了主语，并不仅仅是“我”，甚至可以模糊的包括“木叶”。

宇智波佐助这样身份复杂、过往不甚明朗的人，拥有高度的人身自由本来就是一件匪夷所思的事。跟春野樱的交往，看起来好像顺理成章，井野却从鹿丸那早有耳闻，这正遂了木叶某些高层的意。五代目退休后影响力大不如以前，虽然纲手和卡卡西都并不赞成利用春野樱的感情牵制佐助，但是他们不得不承认这确实等于在漩涡鸣人的基础上又加了一道保险。春野家则是根本不赞同这件事的。春野樱半昏迷的状态下还抓着自己的手拜托不要让风声传到春野芽吹耳朵里，井野知道其实追着佐助出村这件事，都几乎是跟家里闹的半僵后芽吹才勉强同意的。

于山中井野而言，宇智波佐助是一个久远的符号。儿时的大众情人，有着一张不错的脸，显赫的家族，优异的成绩，根本找不出不喜欢的理由。但是也就止步于此了。不是同班的同届熟人，梦中王子，也就是这样了。

但是井野非常清楚，对于樱而言，佐助几乎是她这小半辈子的伤痛主要来源。井野甚至不想去想象这样的痛苦，因为对她而言，挚友的痛苦在被同理心放大后会变成双倍的痛苦。樱并不经常提起这些情感，这反而进一步说明它们沉重久远，柔软脆弱到不可以被触碰。

就是这样的情感，怎么能被始作俑者捏在手心粉碎成鲜血淋漓的模样。  
山中井野对宇智波佐助的愤怒是原始而纯粹的，不夹带什么木叶的意识形态或道德高地，是她作为春野樱的灵魂双生子而发出的无声咆哮。

宇智波佐助弯起嘴角，这是个细小的动作。  
紧接着他开始放声狂笑。  
他笑得绝望又不屑，眼里满是狂戾；然后他眼里渗出了血 -----  
两只眼都是。  
他伸出仅剩的一只手捂住一只眼睛，身子一歪倚在桌旁，浑身轻微抽搐。  
“… 批判我是怎样的人渣就随意吧 - 废话这么久，药熬好了吗？”

怎样的敌意都没有什么所谓。  
不如说宇智波佐助自己心里很清楚，被樱的密友这般斥责反而会让他的愧疚感有了一个出口。  
自己不需要被关心，也不需要被治疗。  
不能解决问题的一切行为都是徒劳的，可笑的。

“… 少了一种原料。”井野皱着眉头苦恼的翻找着药材箱，“可恶，偏偏这种时候… ”  
“少了什么，我去找。”佐助刷的一下起身。

天边已经微微泛白了。长夜在情急中竟是这样的转瞬即逝。

“… 佐助。其实我觉得… 比起那种事情，说不定守在樱身边，做她醒来时第一个见到的人，更重要。”  
佐助一只脚已经踏出了门外，随着这句话稍微顿了一下。随即他低沉略带沙哑的声音传来：  
“就算守在她身边… 对这种糟糕的情况根本无济于事吧。”他的头压得很低。

像个傻子一样守在病床边看着情况恶化，这种事从来不会出现在宇智波佐助的字典里。  
不能解决问题的一切行为都是徒劳的，可笑的。

陪伴春野樱这件事，旋涡鸣人做了这么多年。  
宇智波佐助不介意再多拜托他几天，几个星期，几个月。  
鸣人是最值得信赖的朋友，樱是家人。麻烦的事情交给自己就行了。  
双手怎么弄脏都无所谓，背负再大的黑暗也希望继续保护挚爱的人的心情，佐助好像突然有点明白了。  
这种心情，不希望向任何人诉说，甚至不需要被理解。

春野芽吹是这样跟他提议的：  
“我就直说了吧。我希望你不要再跟我家樱在一起了。她年纪小不懂事，照顾不好自己不说，我们小户人家也不配高攀你们宇智波一族。”医院的天台上，芽吹打了一根烟，望着木叶村延伸向远方的建筑物，眼神捉摸不透。  
宇智波佐助不说话，恪守着小辈应有的谨言慎行，站在春野夫人身后，以沉默抵抗。  
“等她状况好一些了，你就主动跟她提分手吧。”芽吹把燃了一半都不到的烟摁灭在围栏上。

“还请伯母尊重一下春野樱她本人的意愿吧。”佐助这样回复道，“分不分手，是她跟我的事情，与您无关。”

【12】

宇智波医疗部长今天没来上班。  
来的人是宇智波佐助。

以往宇智波樱总是七点半准时出现在木叶医院，例行检查院里各种状况，然后跟山中副部长泡上一杯早茶，小谈近期的医疗研究。

已经上午10点了。山中井野看着休息室茶几上自己摆好的两个茶杯，叹了口气，准备把其中一个放回去。  
水已经烧开了，茶盒就在旁边放着，一个茶杯看起来有些寂寞。  
她瞥了瞥窗外 - 昨夜的暴雨噼里啪啦，到清晨时余威不减，继续淅淅沥沥下着。  
天气阴沉，人也容易跟着心情不好。

樱她… 不会是淋雨发烧了吧？

这么想着，她顿时担忧了起来。正准备把事情给下级交代一下然后自己亲自跑一趟，一出门就被走廊窗台上蹲着的宇智波佐助吓了一跳。

“… 佐助君… ? 什么时候回来的？路途很辛苦吧。”问什么时候回来的倒不重要，他的行踪就是这样 - 连宇智波樱都未必知道他回家的准确时间。井野看着佐助从窗户翻进来，心下想着这样的出场方式真是的… 明明有正门可以走。  
“我是来给樱请假的。”还是一如既往省略了打招呼，直奔主题。是如假包换的宇智波佐助了。  
“小樱她病了吗？是发烧了吗？严重吗？真是… 让人不省心呢。”嘟囔着的井野一边嘴上抱怨，一边心疼  
挚友还是没学会好好照顾自己。明明很早以前就送过她一把很漂亮的伞，却总是呆在樱的办公室抽屉里吃灰。被问起来的时候会说“因为井野送的东西很珍贵嘛，不舍得用”。在这种细节上，固执又古怪的家伙。  
“不算太严重，但是卧床休息是比较好的选择。”佐助的声音不起波澜，把她拉回了现实。

滴答… 滴答… 雨水顺着他的防水斗篷汇聚在地板上。  
井野认得这件斗篷 - 大约是几个月前，樱拉着自己一起去集市上挑了很久的料子然后送去缝纫店定做的。

“抱歉… 把地板弄脏了。”似乎是自觉了一些的佐助罕见的因为这种小事道歉。他随即又添了一句：  
“医院的人并不欢迎我。佐井说这个点你一般会在这里。我就直接定位过来了。”

井野一下子有点懵，想不到佐助会回应几分钟前自己心里的小疙瘩。这家伙… 难道是会读心术吗？  
她仔细打量了一下现在的宇智波佐助。万年不变的扑克脸，表情大概是因为光线的缘故有些阴沉，仔细观察可以捕捉到疲态。整个人没有平时那种锐利的感觉了。有些说不上来的怪异感。  
大约也是照顾和担忧妻子的缘故吧？

佐助转身要走。

“等等 - 我也去看看她吧。今天没什么重要的事。”井野叫住他，想着自己也想帮上一些忙。  
“不必。”佐助头也不回的拒绝。  
“如果你被传染的话，会很麻烦吧。医院总得有人管事。”渐行渐远的身影甩下这些话。

井野原本紧皱的眉头缓缓舒展开来。

也是呢，自己不应该信不过樱亲自看上的男人不是吗。  
从不说花言巧语的男人，做起事却格外靠谱。  
宇智波夫妇的感情大约是越来越好的吧。

距离流产坠树事件已经过去将近两年 - 那次风波最终还是没让两个人走上陌路。  
即便春野芽吹百般不赞同，春野樱在康复后还是跟宇智波佐助再次离村了。  
井野记得她正式出院那天，消失了两个月的宇智波佐助突然出现在医院门口，众目睽睽之下抱紧了春野樱，说要带她走。春野樱当场没有明确的给出答复，但是确乎在一个星期后又离开了村子。

这件事虽然一时引起了许多流言蜚语，不过很快就被漩涡鸣人和日向雏田的婚礼盖住了风头。

小半年后他们再次回村时，就是结婚的事了。春野夫妇的态度极其勉强，宇智波家没有别人了，所以干脆就办完手续领证完事。木叶节节攀升的房价摆在那里，两个人把宇智波故宅修整了一下就搬进去了。  
一切都来得很迅速，如落花流水。

宇智波樱她… 是幸福的吧？

井野不确定这到底是不是个问句。毕竟上次茶会里，樱的精神状态真的不太好。  
自己打趣一般问她跟佐助那方面相处的怎么样，她回答时一瞬间晦暗不明的神情依然让自己十分在意。  
井野没有追问下去。

在樱坠树事故坠树期间，井野曾问过佐井为什么作为七班的成员没有经常去看春野樱。  
在画板上涂涂画画的佐井当时是这样反应的：“七班的… 成员吗。”他的笔顿了顿，随即说道，“说起来你可能不会相信，但我总觉得… 即便跟他们在一起呆了那么久，我始终是个外人呢。”佐井始终微笑着，“即便是离队很久的宇智波佐助，只要在病房附近，就会让人觉得针都无法插进去。鸣人跟樱之间也有一种非常奇妙的默契 - 总觉得，他们好像是比你跟樱还要近的闺蜜呢~”最后这句是带着玩笑的，依然收获了井野头上暴起的青筋。

现在想想，或许佐井说的是对的吧 -- 樱有很多话藏着不会跟自己讲的吧。  
或许樱病了的事情应该告诉鸣人。毕竟他们过去是一个班，有着无可替代的羁绊的吧。  
这么想着，井野的腿迈向了火影办公室的方向。

她边走边继续想着心事。

… … 那么，宇智波佐助… 是爱着春野樱的吧？  
又是这样一个似是而非的问句。

坠树事件后，春野樱住院期间，宇智波佐助大半事件都不在木叶。  
井野是为数不多知道佐助去向的人。  
出去寻找解药药材的他，临走前是这样说的：

“不要跟她说多余的话。计划顺利的话，就当这一切只是个噩梦。病人不应该操这么多心。”他的意思是，连查克拉流动出问题这样的事最好都搪塞说是身体过度虚弱之类的就行了。一向少言寡语的他特别交代不要告诉樱自己的去向，也不要透露任何情报。

如出一辙的句式也来自春野樱。

第一天醒来时的情绪崩溃，同样不为佐助所知。  
樱勉强的挤出一个微笑着，拜托鸣人和自己替她保密。  
“我这个样子… 还请不要告诉佐助君。佐助君他… 大概心里已经很愧疚了吧。不想给他添加更多的压力了… 就算做不了忍者，还有很多其他的事可以做不是吗。”  
在井野听到这话的时候，蓦然心中一痛。

两个明明应该最亲密的人，却相处的如此小心翼翼，就连撒谎和故作镇定的样子都如出一辙。

山中井野原本以为，佐助只是是不想让樱担心他的奔波和疲惫而已。如果事情只是这么简单反而好说。

“哈？卡卡西老师你说什么？！佐助… 违背了… 和平条约？”火影办公室里传来鸣人激动的质问。  
“… 嗯… 在双方政府交好的情况下，俘虏并虐待他国忍者，直至对方精神失常，这确实违反了和平条约中的条款。”  
“等等，可是此前明明是对方先攻击了旅行中的他和小樱诶 ---- 而且还把小樱害成了那样！！”鸣人的声音。  
“… 他们宣称这是合理的自卫行为。”六代目听起来颇为苦恼的声音。  
“且先不说这个… 那些所谓的‘他国忍者’根本就是叛忍吧？因为拿村里的人实验制毒，不是被驱出了村么？怎么突然被折磨到精神失常，就又成了他们村的人？”鹿丸的声音。  
“嘛… 不管怎么说这次都算是我们有把柄在他们手里了，也是没办法的事情… 佐助确实动用了月读进行了精神折磨，这个调查的证据已经很充分了，佐助本人也没有否认。”六代目如是说道。  
“佐助人呢？？为什么要做这种事？？？我要亲自找到那家伙揍他到认错为止 ---- ”鸣人的声音。  
“大约是事出有因吧 --- 总之，现在通过外交渠道，已经达成协议了。佐助作为雇佣忍者帮他们处理一些棘手的事情，处理到他们满意为止，这事儿就算这样解决了吧。”  
“… 也就是说，他们根本就是利用这次风波空手套宇智波给自己做事吧？真是的… 败给他们了。”鹿丸的脑子总是转的最快的那个。

井野站在办公室外听到了这一切，石破天惊。  
所以解药的来源是这样的。  
从头到尾宇智波佐助都执意瞒着春野樱自己的去向，竟然是因为这样的原因。

“啊 ---- 井野吗？中午好。”推开火影办公室门的井野，看到了一位不常见的人。  
七代目正在电脑前伏案工作，日向夫人露出腼腆的笑容欢迎她的到来。雏田正在亲自拆开便当盒子，似乎正在催促鸣人吃午饭。鸣人挠着头接过推来的便当，拆开筷子准备开动。  
“抱歉啦井野，虽然可能嘴里吃着东西但是我还是会认真听你讲话的哦。”已经成长为七代目的男人微笑着说道。  
“真是的 - 我不介意啦。倒是你总是这么辛苦，还不好好吃饭，不是让雏田操碎了心么？”井野打趣着旋涡夫妇，雏田的脸应声升起了红晕。  
“也不是什么太重要的事情 --- 小樱病了，佐助在家照顾她。好像是淋雨发烧了，不算太严重，不过我想也应该让你知道这件事。”

鸣人本来握好筷子的手顿住了。“…啊。樱她… 淋雨了吗？… 真是不小心啊… ”他这么喃喃着，盯着空气若有所思。  
井野一瞬间捕捉到了雏田脸上极其不快的表情，几乎有些震惊。她无从想象那张腼腆害羞的脸可以做出那种厌恶和阴暗的表情。  
“鸣人君… 我也非常担心宇智波夫人，不过还请先吃午饭吧。”雏田很快又恢复了平日的大小姐，这样敦促道。鸣人拿起筷子敷衍的吃了起来。

气氛非常微妙。  
非常奇怪不是吗？明明只是普通的发烧，为什么鸣人会那样反应呢？  
提起樱，为什么雏田会露出那样的表情呢？

井野迅速的告辞，离开了火影办公室。  
“鸣人跟樱之间也有一种非常奇妙的默契 - 总觉得，他们好像是比你跟樱还要近的闺蜜呢~”  
佐井的话又冷不丁响在耳边。

井野突然想起茶会那天的风波。  
迟到的日向夫人那天带来了基于一乐配方改良的拉面，大家终于坐在一起开始品尝彼此的手艺。  
拉面当然不是什么茶点 - 不过名叫茶会的活动，本来也就是大家一起交流厨艺和八卦的场合而已，所以大家并不在意。  
日向夫人新开发拉面是真的很好吃，很快就被大家一抢而空，风头甚至盖住了宇智波夫人亲自种植的有机番茄。  
秋道夫人大大咧咧的抱怨宇智波夫人抢走了本应该属于自己的最后一筷子面条，说下次茶会必须单独带一份番茄送给自己作为补偿。大家欢声笑语，正是茶会应有的氛围，就在这时，日向夫人突然微笑着说：

“啊呀，宇智波夫人明明已经有了那样可口的番茄，却还对我的拉面恋恋不舍，简直就是贪得无厌嘛~”

山中井野脑子里又是轰的一声。  
小樱，你这家伙…不会做了那种傻事吧？

*** ***

“我替你请好假了。”宇智波佐助走到床边，伸出手抚上床上人的侧脸。那人沉默着不说话，脸埋在枕头和凌乱的头发里。  
“不对回家的丈夫表示欢迎吗。”他手指很温柔的把刘海拨到她耳朵后，“樱。”  
他掀开盖着她的被子。

宇智波樱不着寸缕，双臂被查克拉充能的绳子反捆在背后，嘴里塞着口球，只能发出不像样的呜咽，因为无法吞咽而口水顺着嘴角往下流淌。

他摘下她的眼罩，捏住她的下巴，血红色的眼睛跟她祖母绿的眸子对视。  
他轻笑一声，坐在床上，把她揽进怀里，然后手沿着肚脐一路向下，抚摸着她的大腿内侧。

宅子里没有灯，满地是陶瓷碎片，卷帘没有放下，风穿堂而过。  
地处偏远的宇智波宅里，发生什么动静都无人可知。

【13】

婚后的漩涡鸣人时常会梦到这样的一个场景：

黄昏时分的火烧云在天边燃烧，春野樱站在屋顶房檐上，逆光背对自己，望着远方。  
她的头发被风剪得凌厉且具备攻击性，仿佛在抗拒任何事物的接近。  
他站在她身后，耳朵里灌满了风，喉咙发干，说不出话。  
然后她开口说：“鸣人。你走吧。”  
胸口被这些字句灌得无比苦闷，无法呼吸，焦灼，燥热，不安，窒息。  
等他回过神来，发现火烧云吞噬了他们。  
着火的身体没有任何疼痛感，但是他知道自己的精神已经被击溃，被瓦解了。  
无法用语言描述的绝望和浓烈席卷了每个细胞。

他猛地醒来，一身冷汗。梦中的情绪穿透力极强，他发现自己在流泪。  
天边刚泛白，星星还在闪烁。雏田睡得很沉，这让他稍微欣慰了一些。  
他起床洗了个澡。专门去了离主卧最远的浴室，说不好是为了不吵醒雏田还是不希望被醒来的雏田关心。

梦中的场景是真实存在的。春野家的屋顶。  
春野樱也确实说过梦里那句话。  
那是春野樱养病到能下床走动的日子里，发生的一件微不足道的小事。

春野樱在发现自己查克拉流动出问题的那天早上，哭着亲吻了他。  
漩涡鸣人从来不是自作多情的人。他一直告诉自己，那只是因为她需要慰藉。  
任何在那个时间点出现的人，或许都会被绝望的她拉住，而那天恰好是他，而不是宇智波佐助。  
即便如此，他无法克制回吻的冲动。  
那种冲动来得如同地心引力，潮汐涨落，日出月落 - 无从抵抗，毫无希望。  
他甚至阴暗的想着，如果她就这样一直病着就好了。  
佐助找不出解药，无法回村。  
樱病着，只能卧床休息。  
他自然而然的每天陪着她，因为受伤的人被同班队友照顾是天经地义的。  
日向家的人不能说什么。  
春野樱慢慢对宇智波佐助死心。  
然后终于有一天，自己鼓起勇气正大光明的说出“请和我交往”这样的话 ----

这样的妄想大概持续了两天不到，宇智波佐助就回来了。  
宇智波佐助跟山中井野仿佛是有了某种默契一般，给睡得不太沉、眼角也挂着泪痕的春野樱注射镇定剂与催眠剂，然后挂上了解药药水。  
做完这一切后，佐助拍拍他的肩。  
“谢谢你替我照顾她。”说这话的宇智波佐助，对鸣人露出了疲惫而带着歉意的笑容。

春野樱的嘴唇的形状与触感，漩涡鸣人依然记得很清楚。她柔软的舌和整齐的牙齿，以及几乎散发着香甜气息的唾液，依然印记在他的嗅觉、触觉和味觉中。

替我照顾她。  
好一个“替”字。

愧疚和羞耻的情感，伴随着幽深黑暗中的自我满足，悄然而生。  
是啊。自己无非是宇智波佐助不在时，恰好被抓住的慰藉品罢了。  
但是这又有什么不好呢… ? 

宇智波佐助是最深重的羁绊。春野樱是最深情的初恋。  
两个最重要的人在一起，获得幸福，自己是应该欣慰的那个才对。  
此前曾经因为情绪失控甚至想象要杀了佐助去抢占樱，这样病态且惊悚的想法，虽然转瞬即逝，却让旋涡鸣人自己都不寒而栗。  
要做正确的事啊。要做让大家都能获得幸福的选择 … 

“够了！！鸣人！！！！！你什么时候才可以考虑一下自己的感受呢？！” 春野樱的声音从久远的记忆中传来。

自己的感受… 吗。  
那种事情，真的很重要吗？

春野樱昏昏沉沉睡得混淆了日夜，查克拉流动恢复正常，醒来的那天深夜，宇智波佐助脱去外套后坐在病床上，背对着自己，挡住了视线。他专注的、近距离的注视着病床上的人。

漩涡鸣人自觉的推开门，把空间让给他们俩。  
他靠在门上，静静的听着他们的对话。

“樱。为什么怀孕的事情没有告诉我。”没有任何预兆的突兀的话题。  
随即是一阵沉默。

鸣人感到异常的不安，他攥紧了拳头。  
为什么一上来要问这种不合时宜的问题？  
为什么… 要这样伤害心爱的人？  
说不定樱她自己都不知道这样的事。  
再说让她怀孕的元凶难道不是你吗？

漩涡鸣人发现自己出离的愤怒。  
他想推门进去再把佐助揍一顿。

哗啦 ----------  
有什么东西摔碎在地上的声音。  
推门而出的是佐助，鸣人一个趔趄差点扑在地上。  
佐助一言不发，只是瞥了鸣人一眼，就迅速的离开了。  
快到鸣人甚至来不及拉住他的衣领。

病房地板上碎了一地的花瓶瓷片，以及摔得花瓣七零八落的花束。  
他们吵架了吧。  
应该… 替佐助向樱道歉吧。应该诉说佐助这几天的努力。应该努力维持他们的恋爱关系。  
漩涡鸣人太清楚自己应该做什么。

然而，他突然患上了失语症一般，缄口不言。  
他只是默默的把流泪的樱抱在怀里。  
即便在几天后从卡卡西老师那边得知了佐助离村的缘由，即便从井野口中得知了佐助情绪的动摇，即便偷偷探听到了芽吹和佐助的谈话，即便看着病床上的春野樱日渐沉默寡言。  
他都对宇智波佐助的事缄口不言。

漩涡鸣人最讨厌对自己说谎的人。  
不说出真相，不算是说谎吧？  
他暗自这样向神明问道。  
九喇嘛打了个哈欠，冷不丁的说：“小鬼，看不出来你原来这么怂。”  
面对这样的打趣，鸣人没有像往常那样立刻反驳。  
”啊… 是啊。我啊… 就是这样的… 没用呢。”他落寞的苦笑着。“不义的朋友，没用的队友… 糟透了。”

躺在病床上的春野樱，身体一天天的恢复，却并没有恢复神采。  
春野夫妇时不时的来看望自家女儿，一来二去的总打照面，也跟鸣人熟络了起来。  
不知道是不是错觉，鸣人总感觉来自父母的看望并没有让樱开心起来。  
倒不如说是一种精神负担吧 - 据他观察，氛围是这样。  
春野芽吹对宇智波佐助的讨厌，哪怕是旁人用脚指头都能想到。  
跟日向雏田的关系回到了此前常规友好的范畴，木叶小太阳漩涡鸣人是大大咧咧的暖男，不会怠慢谁。  
春野樱是七班的队友，怎么样关心都是理所应当的。所有人都知道春野樱喜欢的是宇智波佐助，没有人会觉得漩涡鸣人跟春野樱呆在一起有任何嫌疑 - 一直以来令他沮丧的处境，此时却突然成了最佳掩护。  
哭笑不得，暗自庆幸，同时而来的是进一步沁入骨髓的绝望的甜蜜。

他用零花钱给她买她最爱吃的罐头，跟她讲自己在出任务时大大小小的见闻和八卦。  
一乐拉面出了新的口味，樱花开始盛开，六代目在办公室睡着，事无巨细，他都讲给她听。  
他惧怕她的沉默。那种沉默像是对生命和生活的拒绝。  
他怕得不得了，所以疯狂的用语言填补这些膨胀的可怖的静默。

有一天，春野樱从病房中消失了。  
井野慌慌张张的张罗医院里人手一起搜寻；鸣人手探了探被窝的温度，已经凉了。  
他奔出医院，开始在村子里转悠。  
初夏的午后，阳光暖洋洋的，恰到好处的溺爱感。  
或许樱她… 只是想出门晒晒太阳吧？  
他的直觉这样说道。  
会在哪里呢？  
没由来的，脚自己走向了扩建前村口必经的地方。

战后重建的木叶，趁着从零规划的东风，格局变得大了很多。  
没有毁于战争中的部分，大多也准备拆了重建。

在一片被拆得七七八八、泥土坑洼的施工区附近的一张石凳上，如是命中注定一般，漩涡鸣人找到了春野樱。大概是工期推进的并不迅速的缘故，泥土中已经蹿出了野花，配合断壁残垣的景象，反而有种灭绝文明的宗教意味。

春野樱身着白色的病号服，赤着脚，却并没有沾染泥土，安静的坐在那里，望着远方。阳光恰到好处的打光在她脸上，他发现她的微笑很恬静。一尘不染，被光晕拥在中心，就像从天而降的女神。

很多年后，漩涡鸣人依然会记得这样的一个下午，他找到春野樱的这一刻。  
就是这个瞬间，自己坚强的神经最深处再次被击溃。  
躁动、狂喜、悲伤一起袭来，如被千鸟击中心脏，暖流和战栗充满全身，却依然坚定不移的决绝。

春野樱好像知道他会来，她向他的方向转过头来：  
“你会帮我保密的吧。”说着把食指放在嘴唇上作了噤声的手势，表情几乎是俏皮的。  
这是活过来的樱。这是他认识的樱。

漩涡鸣人最讨厌对自己撒谎的人。  
什么叫做谎言？  
与这个时刻相比，对日向雏田的任何好感、依恋和爱情，通通都是是一戳就破的谎言。  
并不是说不爱雏田。而是说那种情感与之相比，几乎是渺小而卑微的。  
这样的事实，令他感到温暖又绝望。

【14】

爱一个人并不一定需要一个结果。  
出轨更不需要。  
事到如今，漩涡鸣人依然不确定当初把新婚第二天的宇智波佐助专门调出去做任务，然后请宇智波夫人出来喝酒的动机到底何在。

嫉妒？怜悯？报复？保护？  
如此种种情绪发酵至今，已经难以言说。

即便经历了很多变故，康复后的春野樱还是选择了跟宇智波佐助再度离村。  
让她未婚先孕还流产的宇智波佐助，以及在她养病期间一直陪伴左右的旋涡鸣人，以及经历诸多变故最终还是选择跟佐助再度离村的春野樱，成了木叶吃瓜群众的主要谈资。  
关于春野家的小姑娘脚踏两条船的风言风语甚嚣尘上，但很快被旋涡鸣人与日向雏田的订婚盖住了风头。  
日向家人脉广，路子宽，影响起舆论来很有一套，订婚后一个星期不到，大街小巷就开始流传起鸣雏恩爱无比的故事。  
大致上还是在鸣人的预料之中的。

他对日向雏田的求婚来得非常突然，几乎毫无预兆。  
只有他自己知道这其中的心灰意冷。  
没什么可以送给春野樱的，只能送她走。  
讨厌村里的人嚼舌根，就用谎言来掩盖更多谎言。  
这是初涉政坛的漩涡鸣人学到的第一课。

从变着花样讨喜欢的姑娘欢心的傻小子到设计离间手段老道的男人，仿佛就是几个月之内的事情。

时间轴拨回初夏。春野樱已经能下地行走了，溜出医院也不会再被静音和井野担心了。  
漩涡鸣人像块橡皮糖一样粘在她身边，她对此似乎不讨厌，不介意，但似乎也说不上有多么高兴。  
鸣人不计较这些，他还在努力适应不再对他像以前那样暴力挥拳头的她。

初夏的祭典这天，病后一直素颜的她罕见的稍微涂脂抹粉，还穿上了芽吹送来的和服。  
颜色是正红，金色的绸缎腰带，穿在她身上明艳动人，几乎看不出这是个病号。  
漩涡鸣人看呆了，几乎有些自惭形秽 - 他刚出完任务回来，没心思换衣服就奔到了约定好的集市街附近的地方。春野樱就站在那，在夕阳的余晖中遗世独立。  
她看见他来了，点了点头，露出些许笑容。

他们一起肩并肩走在热闹的集市里，她步子迈得不快，或许是因为这身衣服的缘故。他余光偷偷瞥着她，默默调整自己的步伐。他想起了上次的冬日祭时的她。她问他自己应不应该跟佐助走，他给出了自己的回答，然后两人不欢而散。  
命运似乎是一首圆舞曲，相似的旋律再次奏起，相似的情境，相似的人，不知是否会上演相似的对话。倘若有，他是否会选择遵从自己的内心？

天还没暗，集市上的人还在准备。不知道是谁先认出了木叶英雄，卖章鱼小丸子的大娘不由分说的给他塞了两份柴鱼片还顺着热气跳舞的丸子烧。鸣人挠着头不好意思的半是拒绝半是感谢，“太多了”，他嘟囔着。大娘一边娴熟的给烤盘上的丸子们翻个，一边瞥了一眼他回道：“谁说都是给你的？另一份是给你女朋友的。”

他刚把啃了半个丸子，刚好咬到丸子中心最烫的地方，这话一出，他立马烧红了耳根。  
“说… 说什么呢？欧巴桑你误会啦，樱酱她… 我… 我们只是朋友啦… ”他有些语无伦次，其实最担心的是她听见没有。

春野樱似乎心不在焉的看着远处，但是手倒是自觉的伸来拿走了他怀里另一份章鱼丸子。  
两个人一起默默的啃着章鱼小丸子，鸣人不确定这是不是一种避免尴尬的心照不宣。  
“你现在… 倒是很受大家的爱戴嘛。什么时候正式申请做火影？”她半是揶揄半是认真的说。  
“哈…. ? 樱酱是开玩笑吧，卡卡西老师还得挺久才退休呢… ”他嘴里含着丸子，含糊不清的回答。

一路走着，鸣人怀里很快就被村民塞满了各种小吃。他提议找个地方坐着消耗一下这批“战利品”，她点点头。就在这时，突然一群孩子嬉戏打闹着冲了过来，为首的一个一头撞进樱怀里。  
樱稳稳当当接住了这孩子，但他手里的冰激凌还是蹭到了她的衣服下摆上。  
正红色的和服，干净的一尘不染的和服，或许是第一次穿出门的精致衣服，就这样蹭上了黏糊糊的东西。  
鸣人一瞬间为这孩子祈祷，但愿他不要被暴怒的樱揍得太狠 - 现在自己手上满满当当全是东西，连结印变个影分身都做不到。

春野樱生气是一件超-----------恐怖的事情 - 鸣人这样默默的想着，立马听到一声哇哇大哭，来自孩子。  
“哇啊啊啊啊啊~~~ 冰激凌没有了！！！呜呜呜呜你赔我冰激凌！！！！都怪你挡路呜呜呜~~~”

这就是传说中的恶人先告状吗？鸣人瞥见了掉在地上已经融化成一滩水的冰激凌，以及樱和服下摆上那坨触目惊心缓慢流淌的液体，心想这都是些什么事。

春野樱蹲下身，手搭在孩子的肩膀上。

“好啦，是我的错。不要哭了，大哥哥那边有苹果糖，送给你做补偿好不好？”她语气沉稳，仿佛已经是一位母亲那样安抚着孩子，鸣人花了几秒钟才意识到“大哥哥”是指自己，她在示意自己拿糖果分给孩子。

这真的还是春野樱吗？

鸣人摸不着头脑，但还是把怀里的吃的分给了这些孩子。樱默默取出手帕擦拭衣服下摆上的冰激凌，一缕头发从发髻里滑出来，恰好搭在她唇边，这幅样子十分有韵味。

旋涡鸣人突然意识到一个事实 - 春野樱确确实实差点做了母亲不是吗。  
一个已经在男人身下喘息流汗的女人。  
而自己还是个傻乎乎的男孩子，会因为早上浸着腥味的湿透的内裤而感到窘迫不安的男孩子。

鸣人出着神，突然被孩子们的兴奋的声音拉回了现实。

“哇！你就是春野大姐姐！那他就是宇智波大哥哥喽？”  
“大哥哥可以给我们看看写轮眼吗？听说超厉害的说--------”  
“可以透视吗？是不是可以看到大姐姐的内衣什么的----“  
“哦喂，不要说蠢话了，宇智波家的人好像都是黑头发吧？？”

孩子们叽叽喳喳，口无遮拦，仿佛对两个成年人的窘迫毫无觉察似的 - 也不知这些话算作天真烂漫，还是算作缺乏家教。看来也不是所有人都认识木叶英雄。鸣人不知道为什么反而松了口气。

“我叫漩涡鸣人---- 是你们春野大姐姐的同伴。宇智波大哥哥为了保护村子在出任务，所以我帮他守护珍视的人，免得被别的人抢走啦 ------”他大大咧咧的一边把怀里剩下的食物都分给孩子们，一边若无其事的说着漩涡鸣人应该说的话。作为春野樱朋友的漩涡鸣人，作为宇智波佐助好兄弟的漩涡鸣人。

孩子们拿到了吃的，没看到想看的写轮眼，于是仿佛生怕吃的会被人抢走一样，就这样一哄而散了。  
留下怀里空空的鸣人和和服下摆依然隐隐透着污渍的樱。

“… 抱歉啊。樱酱。”他还是开口了。“造成了这样的误会… 真是的，佐助那家伙跑到哪里去了。”他十二分清楚佐助的去向，但语气里的责备和埋怨惟妙惟肖。  
他什么时候学会说谎了？

“不重要了。”她说。“佐助君… 他在哪，在做什么，怎么样都好吧。”她仰起头。“现在这样的我也只会是他的累赘而已。”她说得云淡风轻，就像是接受了某种宿命一样。

他猛地双手搭在她的肩上：“樱，为什么会讲这种话？你的查克拉流动早就恢复正常了吧？你可是纲手的嫡传子弟，医疗部长的候选---------”

“那种外人听来好听的头衔就算了吧。”她打断了他。“我没有血继限界，也不是人柱力。因为运气好，跟你们分到一个班… 就像是个凑数的没用的女孩子，到头来婊里婊气还脚踏两条船… 简直就是木叶之耻。我劝你离我远点的好，漩涡鸣人。为了你好。”

他愣了好几秒才反应过来她说的这些全是村里的针对她风言风语，一瞬间生气的太阳穴要爆炸。  
“胡说-----不许胡说！！春野樱 ------- ”他很少称呼她的全名，但今天他真的生气了。  
这不是他认识的樱酱。樱酱不会讲这些自暴自弃的可怕的话。

“啊呀，小情侣吵架啦。”烧烤摊的欧吉桑声音不大不小的跟自家老板娘八卦，“宇智波家的孩子甩下的烂摊子，果然还是得有人收拾哇~”  
“那可不是。瞧瞧，都这样了，搞不好还是想跟那个宇智波家的孩子出村么？芽吹这下可得死活拦着她家女儿了，只怕是女大不中留… 最后想尽法子还是要跑出去喽？”老板娘一边拨弄着炭火一边说。

就好像鸣人和樱是聋子一样。  
可怕的沉默，随时都要爆发。

这时第三个声音从天而降：“我家的孩子要是不出村，不知道上次去隔壁砂隐进货的田中小姑娘差点被谁强奸呢。”春野芽吹身着一袭奶白色旗袍，背上稳稳当当的绣着春野家的圆环家徽，如神仙出场。  
烧烤摊的田中夫妇脸色顿时煞白，仿佛被人抓住了死穴。  
“樱，当时那伙拦路贼有多少人来着？”芽吹指间夹着烟，把一段伸进烧烤摊的炭盒里点火，一边问自家女儿。  
“没多少。十个左右吧。”樱说。  
“啊。十个… ”芽吹把点着的烟送进嘴里，吸了一口，“差点被轮奸的小姑娘，多可怜啊… 岂不是嫁不出去了？”她眼斜着瞥了瞥田中夫妇，把烟灰抖在滋滋作响的肉串上，就跟抖孜然粉一样。

鸣人被芽吹的气场惊呆，突然有点明白春野樱的脾气从何而来。曾经听樱抱怨过自家父亲软弱无能不成器，现在看来大概是春野伯母太过于强悍。他突然觉得，如果母亲漩涡辛奈久在世，腹黑起来，大概就是这幅样子吧？

芽吹的高跟鞋跟优雅的一勾，碳盒的桌腿顿时不稳，应声倒地。  
“啊啦。烂摊子果然还是欠收拾啊~”芽吹吸了最后一口烟，把烟头扔在散落了一地的碳上。

“回家了，樱。”似乎是咀嚼完了田中夫妇的窘迫，感到无趣的芽吹转身要走。樱正准备用眼神跟鸣人告别，又传来了芽吹的声音：“啊，刚好做了一桌比较丰盛的，旋涡家的孩子一起来吧。”说着邀请的话，又好像根本容不得拒绝。鸣人对樱露出了求助的表情，紧张，暗喜，又忐忑。

“哦喂，妈----- 鸣人他的话，今晚有修行的计------”樱追上母亲。  
“啊啦，修行什么时候都可以嘛。哪这么多话？”芽吹伸手拍拍她的肩，随即牵起她的手，就像她还是个5岁的孩子。“难得今天你可以不住院，回趟家热热闹闹的，鸣人不是你的朋友吗？”芽吹扭头，对鸣人露出一个属于长辈的大方的笑容。  
漩涡鸣人对春野芽吹好感度和窘迫度瞬间一起爆表。

春野家不远，位置也是鸣人熟悉的。他送樱回家的次数不少，路也熟稔于心。往常她总会在距离家最近的一个电线杆处告诉他不要再往前了。今天简直跟做梦一样。

简直就像是… 一个女孩子领着小男友回家见父母一样。  
漩涡鸣人开始想入非非，恨不得抽自己几巴掌保持冷静。

春野兆就在门口，挥手迎接他们。一桌子丰盛的菜，散发着恰到好处的热气。滚烫的味增汤里浮着豆腐和海带，生鱼片上撒着葱花和酱油等着被拌匀，腌得精巧还摆成樱花形状的姜片在小蝶里花枝招展。是寻常人家烟火气的幸福。

漩涡鸣人一瞬间几乎要生出嫉妒来。

他希望自己不是人柱力，没有九尾，父母不是名门望族，寻常而普通，父亲会陪他一起去吃拉面，母亲会因为他睡懒觉不收拾房间而怒气冲冲的把他从被窝里揪起来。他不是天才也不是吊车尾也不是木叶的英雄，就是一个普通的孩子，一个健康的，正常的，幸福的长大的孩子。

四个人在餐桌前坐下安顿好，准备开动。  
他偷偷瞅着春野樱，发现她也在脸红。  
春野兆是个自来熟的叔叔，他热情的让鸣人什么都尝尝。  
樱默默的把脸埋在味增汤碗里。

“嚼舌根的人真是得寸进尺… 欺负我家闺女儿也该有个限度。”芽吹不紧不慢的把芥末涂在鱼片上。“不给他们点颜色看看，当真以为我们家是吃素的。”  
“妈… 谢谢。”樱的头依然埋得很低，仿佛做错事的孩子。  
“哎呀，一家人客气什么。”春野兆给女儿碗里又添了一些饭，随即抛出一个问题：  
“所以，你们打算什么时候正式确认关系？”他看着鸣人和女儿，一副女儿要嫁人的父亲欣慰笑容。

鸣人刚好一口芥末刷在舌头上，这下整个上呼吸道开始着火。樱也被吓了一跳，一口味增汤差点喷出来。  
“哎呀年轻人真是容易害羞！”春野兆哈哈大笑，不以为意。  
当真是冷笑话段子王。

樱咳了几声，擦了擦嘴，埋怨道：“爸，我都说了… 鸣人是我的好朋友… ”  
“好朋友有什么不好，知根知底的。”芽吹插话进来，“鸣人这个孩子，好像跟你一直走得蛮近的吧？我看他挺好的。”  
“… 妈，鸣人跟我是类似井野的关系啦… ”  
“你们俩都喜欢宇智波家的那个孩子？？”春野兆突然插话。  
“… … ”樱跟鸣人都被这个冷笑话噎得一时不知道该笑不该笑，或许这不是个笑话也说不定。

“我说宇智波家那个孩子，你还是早点甩了的好。”芽吹突然话锋一转就拎起了宇智波佐助。  
气氛一瞬间凝结。母女之间肉眼可感的可怖感涌上来，鸣人还处于被芥末呛得说不上话的状态。

“我跟佐助君之间的事，你们不要管。”樱搁下筷子，直视着芽吹的眼睛。  
“不要管？怎么你这孩子说话的语气都跟宇智波家的那位像起来了，你是不是跟他学坏了？”芽吹依然吃得很从容，“当初是谁要死要活的要出村？一条小命差点没了，还不要管，当你真是从垃圾堆里捡到的孩子，这么缺人疼，非要热脸贴着冷屁股？”  
“… 你又懂什么了？”樱的眼睛藏在刘海的阴影里，肩膀一耸一耸的，“嫁了窝囊的男人，也就只能在家里作威作福了！”她猛地站起身，冲上了楼。

芽吹一瞬间也愣住了，筷子里的肉还没入口，她手顿住了，缓慢的放下了筷子，神情也变得沉郁疲惫起来。漩涡鸣人对于卷入这样的家庭纠纷显然有些不知所措，他想，自己大概应该为佐助和樱的关系辩护 ----  
“鸣人。你是个好孩子… ”芽吹扶住额头，“我劝不动她了。骂也骂了，这么大的孩子也不能打了，打也打不过了… 你去劝劝她吧。”她的声音听起来很累，全然没有几个小时以前面对中田夫妇的那种气场。

鸣人是在春野家的屋顶上找到春野樱的。

黄昏时分的火烧云在天边燃烧，春野樱站在屋顶房檐上，逆光背对自己，望着远方。  
她的头发被风剪得凌厉且具备攻击性，仿佛在抗拒任何事物的接近。  
他站在她身后，耳朵里灌满了风，喉咙发干，说不出话。

他应该安慰她。应该责备芽吹语气里的毫不留情。他应该为佐助辩解。或许应当干脆说出佐助离村的真相也说不定。无论哪种情况，他最不应该说出的话就是：

“呐-------樱酱！”他逆着风，对着她的背影喊道，“如果佐助真的伤透了你的心的话，就去讨厌他，疏远他吧--------”

风中的女孩手肘支着下巴，没有转身。

“村里嚼舌根那么可恶，我们就一起出去旅行---去流浪也没关系啊！！就算别的村子里没有一乐拉面… 就算放弃做火影的梦想，也没关系啊！！！！”他胡乱的掏出不着边际的想法，一股脑的向外倒。像个傻子一样--------

风中的女孩一动不动，用沉默吞噬着他的话语。

“呐 -----------我喜欢你啊，樱酱-----------”话出口的瞬间，石破天惊。你什么时候才可以考虑一下自己的感受呢？记忆里的女孩子这样对他吼道。如今他终于说出了口，这可怕的、会让所有人不幸的话语。

风中的女孩子依然没有回头，但她终于开口了：

“说什么蠢话呢鸣人。做火影不是你的梦想吗？如果因为我这种女人就扔掉梦想的话，岂不是太不值得了吗？”她语气平静，简直似乎是在责备。  
“不能成为火影的你，不是我认识的漩涡鸣人。放弃爬向最高处的梦想的你，不是我理解的漩涡鸣人。”她的声音在风声的呜咽中变得极温柔，就像一个母亲在教导不懂事的孩子。

漩涡鸣人注视着春野樱，突然再次意识到她已经不是个女孩了。  
她的曲线怎么看都已经是女人了。  
青梅竹马的女孩子，突然有一天就长大了。  
迅速的用发育良好的胸和臀填满了衣服，个子也蹿到了他需要仰望的高度。  
就这样弃他而去，变得极其陌生。  
而他还是个傻小子，原地踏步的傻小子。  
能说出“不做火影了也没关系”这样的话的幼稚的男孩子。

春野樱变得极其遥远，变得他不再认识了。

“谢谢你喜欢我… 但我不觉得我是值得你喜欢的人… 我也… 大概永远无法作为女性去喜欢你吧。”她背对着他，如此说道。  
他的腿生了千斤铁，无法挪动。  
“鸣人。你走吧。”她背对着他，吐露了如同最后告别一般的话语。

胸口被这些字句灌得无比苦闷，无法呼吸，焦灼，燥热，不安，窒息。  
火烧云随着风迅速移动着，风声猎猎。  
无法用语言描述的绝望和浓烈席卷了每个细胞。

从始至终，她没有回头看他。

漩涡鸣人大概就是这一天开始学会心灰意冷。  
他听说春野樱正式出院那天，宇智波佐助突然出现，紧紧抱住了她，要带她走。  
他听说他们和好了，在木叶逗留的日子频频恩爱出镜。  
他甚至听说春野夫妇的态度也一百八十度大转弯，不再反对佐樱的恋爱关系。

旋涡鸣人在干什么？  
他在闷头吃拉面。  
再吃一个月，就能买到一个像样的求婚戒指。  
他要向日向雏田求婚。他要借助日向家的势力。他要成为火影。  
就像是他完成对她承诺，把佐助带回来一样。  
他要迅速的默默的长大。  
他要去证明一件或许永远无法被证明的事。


End file.
